Turtle Lovers
by immortalsoul273
Summary: Ok, I can't think of a good summary for this story, but it's about four girls who meet the turtles and they fall in love and I'm going to be using some episodes in the story as well, so I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading. LeoxOC - RaphxOC - DonniexOC - MikeyxOC. 2003 version.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I want to say that I've never watched TMNT before, but I like the 2012 version and so I watched the 2003 version as well, and I'm also going to write a fanfic on the 2012 version, but when I'm done with this fanfic; so here are my OCs.**

**Winter**

Appearance: Waist length light brown hair and grey eyes

Age: 14

Clothes: White crop tank top with black sequined vest, black leather shorts and white gladiator sandals, brown leather, peacock feather hippie headband, black snake ear wrap and black thin glasses.

Her winter clothes is a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket, dark blue mens jeans and grey snow boots.

Her summer clothes is a floor length teal skirt with a yellow tank top, a straw hat and yellow flip flops.

Bio: Winter had lived in New York for her whole life, April babysat her all the time and they have a sister-like relationship and visit each other regularly. She is very smart since her parents work as scientists, so they're out of state most of the time for conventions, but she can be very playful when she wants to be. She's also a kick boxer, so she can be aggressive when her friends are being hurt and very blunt, but is still considerate of others feelings.

**Seraphina/Sara**

Appearance: Shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes

Age: 14

Clothes: Grey, baggy tank top with a skull with a Indian chiefs hat, camouflage pants with straps, short black lace combat boots, black and grey striped beanie hat, wrist watch on right, skull sweatband on left.

Her ballet dress is knee length pink with thin straps, her hair in a high messy bun with a black headband with a small silver butterfly on the right and white panty hose and ballet flats.

Her winter clothes is a green sweater with a brown wool poncho, light blue skinny jeans and light brown snow boots.

Her summer clothes is a short black skirt with blue and pink flowers, light blue tank top and blue flip flops.

Bio: Sara used to live in Minnesota when she was little, but her parents divorced when she was 10 and her mom and her moved to live in New York. Her mother is a renowned ballet dancer, so she's always out of state for most of the year, but always makes sure to send money for Sara to pay for things. Sara has four older brothers, so she can be rough around the edges, but is still kind to others. Her mother also taught her ballet, so she has a girly side, but doesn't let it others know she has one. April also babysat Sara most of the time and she met Winter through April and they've become good friends, Winter even trained Sara to kick box.

**Phoebe**

Appearance: Waist length blonde hair with purple, pink, green and blue highlights and blue eyes

Age: 14

Clothes: Black and white zig zag bubble bottom shirt, pink shorts, black short high heel boots with three straps on the sides, two colorful weaved bracelets on each wrist and multiple ear piercings from the top of the ear all the way down to the lobe on her left ear.

Her winter clothes is a white turtleneck sweater, pink trench coat, black skinny jeans and black snow boots.

Her summer clothes is a short light pink skirt, a dark pink short sleeves blouse and black flats.

Bio: Phoebe's parents moved to New York when she was 5 from California, she is very playful, but she's sometimes shy, but she's not afraid to speak her mind. Though she looks like she goofs off, she's actually very smart and despite her thin frame, she's very strong as well. Viola saved Phoebe from the Purple Dragons and they've became close friends. Phoebe is a regular at April's antique shop since she loves antiques, so she became her friend and she got to meet Winter and Sara and became their friend as well.

**Viola**

Appearance: Black shag haircut with bangs covering the right eye and amber eyes

Age: 14

Clothes: Black one shoulder mid drift shirt with a winged vampire skull on red roses, black shorts with chains on the back pockets and silver studs on the front pockets, knee high black combat boots with five buckles and a side zipper, black leather bracelet with a pentagram on right, charm bracelet on left with four different colored charms, green, blue, red and yellow, and black ribbon and white lace choker.

Her winter clothes is a black turtleneck sweater, black sweat pants and black snow boots.

Her summer clothes is a knee length black dress with see through short sleeves and black flats.

Bio: Viola's grandmother, Varuna, was leader of the first kunoichi clan in Japan and the position of leader has been passed down to the first born female in the family. Viola's parents used to lived in Florida, but they died when she and her younger twin sister, Vanessa, were babies and they were taken in by their aunt, who is the current leader of the clan. Her aunt couldn't conceive a child, so Viola was trained so that she can take position of leader for when her aunt passes. But when Viola turned 14, she moved back to America so she could live a normal life and her aunt respected her wishes and helped pay for living expenses. Viola is also very calm, collected, most compassionate and most mature of the group, she also doesn't let her anger out, even when she's in battle.

**Sorry, I would have added more to my OCs bios, but they're a secret that will be revealed in the story.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The turtles were lounging around April's apartment since Splinter wanted some quiet so he could meditate and the turtles were making too much noise and they all got in a brawl with each other. Though April loved the turtles, they could be a bit of a handful when she's alone with them. There was a knock at the door and everyone looked towards it.

"Did you guys order food again?" April questioned, the turtles shook their heads and April walked towards the door, "Then who could it be? Guys, you better-"

April barely finished when she turned around, they were already gone, she should know better than to ask them to hide when they know they have too. April opened the door and a girl with long light brown hair hugged her the second the door opened.

"April!" the girl said and pulled out the hug.

"Winter, you're back!" April said happily and they hugged each other again.

"I never thought I'd miss the stench of New York" Winter joked as she pulled out the hug.

The turtles stayed hidden, but they took a look to see who the person was, she looked to be around their age and was wearing some unusual clothing and accessories. Donnie couldn't help but stare at her with wonder; he didn't know why, but he thought the girl was real pretty.

"So how was the convention with your parents?" April asked as she closed the door.

"It was great, but I was starting to miss you, so I asked if I could come back early"

"I missed you too; so what happened?"

"Nothing much, just hearing some speeches and seeing some inventions, it was cool; hey, can I use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, you know where it is"

Winter soon left for the bathroom and when April turned back around, she was a little startled when she saw that the turtles were in the living room again.

"So April, who was that?" Mikey asked.

"She's a friend of mine, I used to baby sit her when she was little since her parents are usually out of town for science conventions, she and I are like sisters"

"Hey April!" Winter called out as she came back in and the turtles were gone by that time, "How about I stay the night and we can catch up?"

"Uh, yeah sure, that sounds nice, but shouldn't you need a change of clothes?" April suggested, she didn't want Winter to see the turtles and she needed her out long enough so the turtles could go back home.

"Sure, we can go to our old hang outs tomorrow, have some fun like the old days" Winter said and soon left.

"Guys" April called out and turned to see the boys there, "Do you think you can follow Winter, make sure that she gets to her house and back safely, what with all the Purple Dragons around"

"Sure April, no problem" Donnie said.

The guys soon began to follow Winter from the roof tops so they could stay out of sight.

"I saw what happened back there" Raph said to Donnie.

"What?" Donnie asked, not taking his eyes off of Winter as she came out of her house with a bag.

"You totally have a thing for her!" Mikey teased.

"I do not!" Donnie denied.

"We saw the way you stared at her Donnie, there's no way to deny it" Leo said.

Donnie ignored them and they continued to follow Winter, she stopped by a bakery on the way. But things were starting to get troubling when the turtles noticed that some Purple Dragons were following her. Winter glanced behind her, then she started to run and so did the Dragons and the turtles were right above them. When Winter turned down an alley, it was a dead end.

"Just give us what you got little girl!" a Purple Dragon called out, a pipe dangling on his shoulder.

"Why don't I give you a kick to you scrunched up face!" Winter shouted.

The Purple Dragons began to close in on Winter, but she then grabbed a nearby trashcan and threw it at two of the Purple Dragons, then she charged at them and threw a kick, knocking another Dragon down.

"Whoa, she's good" Raph commented, and that was rare.

While she continued to fight the Purple Dragons, one of the Dragons that were knocked down by the trashcan got up and started to come at Winter from behind. Donnie acted first and jumped down and knocked that Dragon down. His brothers soon jumped in as well and attacked the other Purple Dragons, Winter couldn't see _what_ they are since it was dark, but she stayed out of it.

The turtles soon finished off the Dragons and the others who were still standing ran off. The boys looked back to see Winter looking at them and they soon started to make their way towards the roof. But Winter ran at Donnie just as he was about to jump on the fire escape and tackled him to the ground, knocking him on his shell and Winter straddling him.

Winter looked down at him and gasped, he was a turtle; Donnie groaned since he was tackled down and he gasped as well when he saw Winter above him, looking down at him with a shocked look.

"You're a… turtle?" Winter questioned, she wasn't as much scared or shocked, but surprised.

Donnie didn't know how to answer, but then Winter placed one of her hands on his cheek and lightly rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"Whoa" Winter gasped quietly.

"Are we interrupting something?" Raph teased as he, Leo and Mikey stood from across of them.

Winter looked up and gasped when she saw the others.

"How many are you exactly?" Winter questioned.

"Well let's see, there's one, two, three" Mikey said as he counted on his fingers, but stopped on three when he only had three fingers, "Just us"

"U-um, d-do you think you can get off?" Donnie asked nervously when she was still sitting on him.

"Huh? Oh! Ok" Winter said and got off of Donnie.

She helped him up and wiped some of the dust off of his shell, but she was still amazed by seeing a mutant turtle that she just ran her hand across his shell unconsciously.

"Why were you guys following me?" Winter asked, taking her hand away from Donnie's shell.

"April asked us to watch over you for safety" Mikey said and Raph smacked him upside the head.

"You guys know April?" Winter asked in surprise.

"Looks like the cats out of the bag, so we might as well tell her" Leo said.

"We saved April from Mouser robots that were created by Baxter Stockman" Donnie explained.

"Baxter Stockman, he's the most brilliant person in New York and you're telling me that he siced his Mouser robots on April! Why?"

"We'll explain once we get back to April's" Leo said.

"These cookies are amazing!" Mikey exclaimed as he ate the cookies Winter got from the bakery.

"My cookies! Those were for April and me!" Winter said as she walked towards him and snatched the box from his hands.

"Sorry" Mikey apologized.

"If you wanted some you could have just asked, you can't just take what you want without permission! What's wrong with you? Don't you have kind of manners?" Winter scolded.

"She's sure chewing him out" Raph laughed.

"I'm sorry" Mikey apologized again, then he placed on a smile, "So can I have some?"

"Well let's see, you already munched through half the box, so yeah, you can have the rest, it's not like I paid for them or anything" Winter said sarcastically.

"You sure know how to pick them, don't you Don" Raph teased, lightly elbowing Donnie.

Mikey looked a little disappointed, but then Winter handed him the box and he looked a lot more excited and started to eat them again.

"I can just go back and get some more" Winter said and started to walk out the alley, but she stopped and turned back to the turtles, "Do you guys want something while I'm at the baker? Think of it as a little gift for saving April, she's like a sister to me"

"Ok, thanks" Leo said.

The turtles went back to the roofs while Winter was at the bakery, then they went into April's home together. April heard a knock at the door and when she opened, she was a little surprised to see that Winter was with the turtles.

"You can explain later, right now, let's just relax" Winter said as she came in and sat on the coach.

"We'll explain later too" Donnie said as he came in and sat beside of Winter.

"And we'll explain now about what's going on with Don" Raph said as they all sat down in the living room and had fun.

**Ok, sorry if it was short, that's how the other introductions are gonna be like, but I'll try and think of how to make the chapters longer, and I'm also probably gonna put a few of the episodes in here too**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm in the first season right now and working my way through and I'm only gonna use a few of the episodes in the first season.  
**

The turtles were topside playing a game of ninjutsu hide n' seek and Leo was it, his brothers got a ten second head start, then when time was up, he headed out to find them. He only went searching for a few minutes before he stopped when he spotted something that interested him a little. There was this girl who looked to be about his age and she was wearing a black trench coat and a headband that had a silver butterfly that stood out against her dark hair.

The girl was coming out of a dance studio and she put on a trench coat and started to walk down the street. Leo didn't know why, but he started to follow her; after following her for a while, he then noticed that there were some Purple Dragons following her too and it seemed that the girl knew too because she glanced over her shoulder before she started to run and the Purple Dragons started chasing after her.

Leo followed behind and was about to jump in, but when the girl turned into another alley way, she started to push a dumpster and it caused the Purple Dragons to crash into it, which impressed Leo. But then the Purple Dragons moved the dumpster out of the way and then the girl used a trash can and grabbed onto the ladder of a fire escape.

As she was about to get to the first platform, one of the Purple Dragons grabbed her foot and harshly yanked her down to the ground, then he kicked her in the stomach, causing her to scream out in pain. That was the final straw for Leo, he jumped down and started to beat every Purple Dragon that was there. After that, they started to flee; Leo walked over to the girl, who was still groaning in pain and kneeled down to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Leo asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The girl looked up, her vision was a little blurry, but she caught a glimpse of Leo before she passed out, then Leo picked her up off the ground.

"Leo, what's going on?" Raph questioned.

He, Mikey and Donnie came by when they noticed that Leo hadn't found them yet, then they noticed that Leo had a girl in his arms.

"Looks like the hero finally got the girl" Mikey teased and Raph hit him in the back of the head.

"You idiot, can't you see she's damaged. Leo, what happened?" Raph questioned.

"When I was searching for you guys, I saw that the Purple Dragons were following her and she was about to get away when one of them pushed her down and kicked her" Leo explained, leaving out the part about following her himself.

"Purple Dragon scum, to actually kick a girl, that's low, even for them" Raph growled.

"Donnie, could you check her ribs? That's where one of them kicked her" Leo asked.

Donnie stepped forward and lightly pressed against her ribs, the girl arched her back and hissed in pain.

"I don't think they're broken, just bruised, we should take her to April's" Donnie suggested.

The turtles headed out to Aprils apartment and knocked on her door, when she answered, she gasped when she saw the girl in Leo's arms.

"Oh no, Sara!" April gasped.

"You know her?" Leo asked as he came in and laid Sara on the couch.

"Yes, I used to babysit her. What happened?" April asked as she rushed to get her first aid kit.

"Some Purple Dragon's jumped her, but she only has bruised on her ribs" Donnie informed.

April came back with the first aid kit and a pair of sweat clothes; she unbutton Sara's trench coat and she looked surprised to see her wearing a dress.

"Whoa, I didn't think Sara even owned a dress, she looks beautiful"

"What do you mean by that?" Mikey asked.

"Sara kind of dresses like a tomboy, she's a real rough and tough gal" April informed as she took Sara's trench coat off, then she turned to see that the boys were still there, "Uh, guys, you mind?"

The turtles understood and soon left the room while April undressed Sara, dressed her wounds and redressed her again with the sweat clothes. And it was just after April finished dressing Sara, that she started to stir, but she yelp as she sat up, thinking that she was still being mugged, but she groaned in pain and fell back down to the coach.

"Sara, you shouldn't move so much, you're badly wounded" April advised.

"A-April?" Sara questioned, opening one of her eyes to look at her, "Ah, it's hard to breath"

"You're ribs were bruised badly, so try not to take deep breaths"

"…I saw a turtle" Sara told and April tensed up a little, "It was so weird, I only saw him for a split second before I passed out, but it was defiantly a turtle, and…he was wearing a blue mask" Sara looked at April and managed to puff out a laugh without hurting herself, "Sounds kind of crazy huh? Seeing a giant turtle in New York…he saved me April, that was kind of him, and that's rare here, I wish I could see him again so I could thank him"

"…Aw man, Leo, come on out, Sara really wants to thank you" April called out.

Sara was a little confused at first, but she was surprised when she saw Leo come out with his brothers' right behind him.

"Whoa, so I guess I wasn't seeing things" Sara said, then looked behind him at the others, who waved, "There's more? How come I only saw you at the time?"

"I was by myself at the time, they came by shortly after you passed out" Leo explained.

Sara nodded, then she smiled brightly, which made Leo blush a little.

"Thanks a lot, uh, Leo was it?" Sara asked and Leo nodded, "Hey, is it cool if I call you my hero?"

Sara and April laughed a little at the joke, but Leo laughed a little nervously, he hoped that no one noticed.

"Hey April, can you not tell the girls that you saw me in that dress, I feel a little embarrassed" Sara asked.

"Why not? You look beautiful"

"It's just that I grew up with four older brothers and they used to torment me because I dressed like that"

"Is that why you dress like a tomboy?"

"Well, that and that I like the style; I just don't want others to look at me differently because I wear that dress, I'd like to know that they can count on me because I dress like a tomboy, that I can help get the job done"

"Oh Sara, it doesn't matter what you dress like, it's the attitude that you have to show for"

Sara smiled and laughed lightly, "Big sister to the rescue, as usual"

April and Sara laughed together again. The turtles hung around a bit, but they soon went home when Sara fell asleep.

"She seems to like you" Mikey teased a little, nudging Leo's shoulder.

"What are you talking about? She only thanked me for saving her" Leo said, he was already feeling nervous when she said that he was her hero.

"Yeah, but she asked for you to be her hero, that's really saying something" Raph piled on.

"She was only joking"

"But you seemed to take it literally" Donnie pointed out.

Leo felt himself tense a bit, so they must have noticed him laughing nervously.

"Sara and Leo, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Leo with a baby carriage!" Mikey sung, which caused Leo to start chasing him to get him to shut up.

The brothers saw clearly that Leo was crushing big time on Sara.


	4. Chapter 4

The turtles and Casey were at April's antique shop helping move some antiques around, and as usual, April and Casey got into an argument and the turtles knew to stay out of it. Their argument ended shortly when there was a knock on the door, the turtles hide while April went to answer it, when she opened the door, a young blonde girl with colorful highlights jumped on April.

"What is up April O'Neil?!" the girl said excitedly.

"Wow, who's the cutie?" Mikey said to Raph as they hid behind the counter.

"Maybe if you were quiet for once, you would hear her name" Raph said.

"What're you doing here Phoebe?" April asked, "It's after hours"

"Whoa, her name is as cute as she is" Mikey said.

"That's the reason that I came, I want to look at the stuff you got without other people around and so we can have some fun playing dress up" Phoebe laughed, "Oh, Viola's also here, she's hooking up her bike"

"That's great"

Phoebe then noticed Casey and waved at him.

"So is this guy your boyfriend?" Phoebe asked.

"What? O-oh no, he's just a friend who's helping me move some stuff around" April said a little nervously, then she changed that subject, "So, do you want to look at some accessories I have?"

"Sure, sounds great!"

April walked over to the counter where the accessories were.

"She's the cutest girl I've seen" Mikey said as he watched Phoebe smile as she tried on the accessories.

"Yeah, yeah; man, I'm related to a bunch of softies" Raph complained.

"Don't be jealous Raph, you'll find love one day"

"Hmph"

"You'll probably find a girl with a temper to match yours"

"If I do find a girl, she has to have a look as cool as the Shell Cycle, and a bad to the bone attitude"

"Like that?"

Raph was confused at first, but he heard the front door opened and he looked to see a girl with black hair walk in.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about"

"Aww, Raphie found love" Mikey teased, but then Raph hit him on the head.

"Hey Viola, what do you think of these?" Phoebe asked, holding up a pair of earrings.

"Do you have any room?" Viola questioned, tucking Phoebe's hair behind her ear to reveal multiple ear piercings.

"Oh haha, you're so witty" Phoebe mocked, then she picked up a hair clip with a small pink bow with white polka dots, "Why not try this? Actually show you pretty face"

Viola was a little quiet and just as she was about to say something, Casey saw her.

"Hey, it's you!" Casey exclaimed, pointing at Viola.

"Do you know him?" Phoebe asked, it seemed like she doesn't remember.

Viola looked at him in confusion, then it seemed like she remembered, "Oh yeah, now I remember you"

"How do you know Casey?" April asked.

"I helped her out in protecting this little blonde girl when those Purple Dragon punks tried to rob her" Casey explained.

"So you were the guy in the hockey mask!" Phoebe said, finally remembering that day.

"Yeah, man April, you should have seen this girl, she was all over the place, she was pulling off some serious moves on those Purple Dragons" Casey explained, patting Viola on the shoulder a little harder than he intended, almost knocking her over.

"Wow, that's amazing!" April said.

"Yeah; so April, we came by to see if you wanted to come out with us to grab a bite to eat, our treat" Phoebe offered.

"Oh, well I was thinking of making a homemade meal and heading straight to bed" April said.

"Oh, well do you want us to bring something for your other friends?" Viola offered.

The turtles tensed a bit; how did she know that they were there?

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"When I came in, I felt like there were other people here, they're good people though" Viola answered.

"Where are they?" Phoebe asked.

Viola was quick and she flipped over the counter and landed on the other side, coming face to face with Mikey and Raph. Viola looked surprised to see them, she wasn't freaked out or shocked.

"They're right here" Viola called out.

Phoebe came over and she gasped when she saw them, Mikey looked up, smiled nervously and waved. Phoebe gave a small half smile and waved back.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Phoebe exclaimed, laughing a little with excitement.

"Yeah; so I'm Mikey, nice to meet you!" Mikey said as he stood up and held his hand out for Phoebe's and placed on his best smile.

"Slow your roll there Casanova" Raph said as he and Viola stood up as well.

Leo and Donnie soon came out as well since Raph and Mikey were caught.

"Two more! Where did you meet these guys April?" Phoebe asked.

"It's a long story" April said.

Everyone headed upstairs and April told the story of the turtles and Master Splinter.

**Ok, I'm done with the introductions, now I can start the story! Sorry that this story was shorter and didn't have much action like the last two or with the girls talking much to the turtles.  
**


	5. Darkness on the Edge of Town

Below in the sewers, the turtles were riding around in the sewer tunnels recklessly; Mikey on a skateboard, Raph on inline skates, Donnie on a bike and Leo on a scooter. Mikey and Raph were skating down one sewer tunnel and when then came out the other end and rode towards the lair, Donnie and Leo were coming down on the other side of the sewer tunnel.

But when they were passing the tunnel that Mikey and Raph came out of, something else had came out and the two turtles had to stop. They were surprised to see that it was a girl and when they took a closer look, they saw that it was Sara and she was wearing some boyish clothes and on a skateboard.

"What up turtles" Sara greeted, then she started to skate off into the lair and the two turtles followed suit. When Sara skated into the lair, she went up a ramp and did a 360 spin in the air and grinded against the edge of a table before landing perfectly on the ground and the turtles soon surrounded her.

"That was radical!" Mikey exclaimed, him and Sara giving each other a high-five.

"Those were some killer moves you pulled off" Raph complimented, him and Sara giving each other a fist bump.

"That's a different outfit you've got there" Leo pointed out.

"Watch it wandering eyes, my face is up here" Sara said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"W-what? No-no, I-I wasn't-" Sara then playful punched Leo's arm and laughed.

"Chill out Leo, I was just joking. What was with the s-s-stutter" Sara and the brothers laughed as Leo blushed in embarrassment.

"What is going on here?" Everyone looked to see Splinter standing across from them, his eyes on the new face in the room.

"So is this the Master Splinter?" Sara whispered to Leo and he nodded, then she kicked up her skateboard into her hands and walked over to him, taking an uncertain bow, "I've heard about you from April and I wanted to greet you from your perspective out of respect, so sorry about this awkward greeting"

"It is quiet alright, it was a kind gesture. How did you find our lair?" Splinter asked.

"Leo texted me the address" Everyone looked at Leo and he smiled a little nervously.

"I gave it to her for, you know, emergencies" Leo said, hoping that they would by it.

"Yeah, a love emergency" Mikey joked and Donnie and Raph laughed while Sara looked a little confused.

"If you would mind, I would like to have a word with you" Splinter asked Sara.

"Yeah, I get it, some strange girl showed up that you know nothing about, I don't mind telling you what for about me. And if you don't mind, I'd like to know how you and the guys came to be because I'm kind of fascinated by all this" Sara asked. Splinter and Sara went into the kitchen so that Splinter could make some tea as the turtles continued to ride around the lair.

"But I was thinking about the situation more logically" Sara told as she walked out of the kitchen beside of Splinter as he carried a tray with tea, "If he wanted to hurt me, he would have done it, and if he didn't want to help me, he wouldn't have taken me to April's. Though, yes, I was a bit startled by his appearance being a giant mutant turtle with swords and all, but I base my judgment on actions, not appearances. And all of you seem normal; you're just a regular family with... special qualities, but I promise I won't tell anyone, I'm not a snitch and I care deeply of my friendships"

"You are very wise for you age" Splinter said as he placed his tray on the table.

"Yeah, I like to read a lot, and plus ballet brings out a more mature side of me"

"Heads up Sensei, Sara!" Donnie called out as he rode at speed on his bike, "I mean down!" Donnie jumped over them, Splinter pushing Sara's head down with his so she wouldn't get hit as well. Splinter then poured Sara and himself some tea, but then Raph came skating by and Splinter jumped over the table while Sara jumped back and fell onto the couch.

"Nice recovery Sensei!" Raph called out. Splinter sighed and went to grab himself a biscuit, but then Mikey came riding in and took one.

"Hey thanks Sensei!" Mikey said and continued to ride around.

"Extreme green!" the turtles shouted out.

"Yup, a normal family" Sara said, "They remind me of my brothers: reckless" Splinter sat down in the chair and turned the TV on, but then the TV shut down and all the lights went out with it. There was a loud crash and the turtles were groaning in pain. Then there was another crash.

"Who put that table there?" Sara questioned nervously.

"Nice wiring job Don" Mikey blamed.

"I guaranty it's not my wiring" Donnie said, "Maybe it's a blackout"

"Maybe. Now you want to get your foot off my shell!" A match was lit and Splinter lit a candle he was holding, brightening the room up to see that Raph, Mikey and Leo were piled on each other while Donnie was hanging over the ramp.

"Uh, keep that flame away from Mikey, he scarfed down a whole chili pizza for dinner" Leo warned.

Sara snorted a bit and started to laugh, "Good one Leo"

"Girls do go for a sense of humor, so try to develop one" Raph teased, earning a small glare from the blushing turtle.

"Clearly, there is a power failure; I suggest you investigate and see if it can be fixed" Splinter advised.

"We're all over it" Mikey said as he kicked up his skateboard. Raph pushed in the wheels of his skates into the shoe, Leo folded his scooter up and placed it in his belt and Donnie folded his bike up and strapped it to his back.

"I should probably be getting home too, it's a school night" Sara said as she kicked up her skateboard and began to follow the turtles.

"And hurry up, I do not wish to miss my favorite program" Splinter urged.

"So how far is your house?" Leo asked, wanting to make sure that Sara got home safe.

"Oh yeah, about that, I lied" Sara said bluntly.

"What?"

"I wanna hang out with you guys some more, see what ninja turtle vigilantes do in the shadows"

"We're just gonna check out what's causing this blackout" Donnie said.

"But you're ninja turtles, even checking out power outages sounds fun if it's with you guys"

"I know, we're pretty interesting guys" Mikey playfully gloated.

"For once, he's right" Raph said.

"So how exactly do you guys get around if you can't walk the streets or alleys?" Sara asked.

"We jump across roof tops" Leo answered.

"That's so cool! Can I hitch a ride with one of you guys?"

"I know Leo's eligible" Raph teased, earning another small glare from the blushing turtle.

"I was gonna chose him anyways, I was just asking to be nice"

"Oh, and why is that?" Mikey playfully asked, his other brothers interested in what her answer would be.

"Because, he's like totally my hero!" Sara said in a fake girly tone, but then laughed and playfully elbowed Leo, "I just feel safe with him" The turtles smirked at Leo as his face went a dark red, both happy and embarrassed. "He kind of reminded me of my brothers"

The turtles silently groaned to themselves, that really had to hurt Leo. When they made it to the top, Sara hung onto Leo's back as they jumped around the roof tops and saw that nearly the whole town was blacked out. Then they stood on top of a small water tower.

"You know" Leo spoke out, "I don't think Splinter meant to investigate this far"

"You can never be too thorough" Raph said, "Especially when it comes to topside time"

"So you call the streets 'topside'?" Sara asked, "You're acting like you've transported to another planet, you guys are just living on a lower level. I don't call my apartment roof 'topside'"

"It's what we turtles do" Mikey said.

"This whole side of town is dark" Donnie pointed out, "A substation must have gone out"

"Great, my TVs out too. Ain't I gonna have some fun at home" Sara said sarcastically.

"This isn't right" Leo said, "Shouldn't there be some emergency lights or something?"

"Yeah, it's totally dark down there" Raph said.

"That's a creeper fest" Sara said.

"Which means, there's only one thing for us to do" Mikey said with a smile. The turtles and Sara were outside on the steps of the Metropolitan Museum of Art riding around on the railings, shouting out as they pulled off some moves.

"Guys, you really think we should be doing this?" Leo questioned, "What if somebody sees us?"

"That's the beauty of it Leo" Raph reassured, "No one _can_ see us, its pitch black"

"Get with the program bro" Mikey said, "It's a once in a life time opportunity to session some surface terrain"

"You gotta be more chilled out Leo" Sara said as she stood in front of the turtles, "You're a teenager, you got to experience just a little bad boy flair. Do it cool, like this" Sara placed her fingers in her left pocket, dropped her right hip slightly and leaned back slightly.

"You are cooler than ice" Mikey complimented.

"I'm surprise she can do cool, considering she's twinkle toes" Raph teased.

"At least I can count to five on one hand" Sara shot back.

"Ooohhh!" Mikey taunted, he and Sara giving each other high fives, but then Mikey caught on, "Hey!"

"Should you really be 'playing it cool' when a blackout has occurred?" a voice questioned out, causing everyone to look around for the person. When Mikey felt a tap on his shoulder, he screamed out a girly man scream and looked beside of him, calming down when he saw that it was only Viola.

"Don't sneak up on a turtle like that" Mikey scolded.

"I was standing right next to you when I was talking" Viola defended.

"You really blend into the background, you could be better at shadow magic than the turtles" Sara said, then she looked apologetically to the turtles, "No offense"

"Some taken" Mikey said.

"What're you doing out so late? And in this blackout?" Raph asked.

"When the lights in my apartment went out, I was a little skeptical about it just being a usual power outage since none of the emergency lights came on, so I came out to check around" Viola explained.

Donnie suddenly came skidding towards the group and spoke in a hushed tone, "Hey, check this out" Donnie pointed behind him and everyone looked up to see two people in black outfits scaling the wall on the side of the building. When they made it to the top, they snuck across the ledge and the turtles and girls hid behind some hedges.

"Didn't we fight these clowns once before?" Mikey reminded.

"Yeah, and we nearly got waxed" Donnie said.

"When did you fight these guys?" Viola asked, her eyes never leaving the mysterious ninjas.

"We fought them when we came up to the surface for the first time a few weeks back" Leo answered.

"Who's up for some payback?" Raph said as he stood up, took out his sais and twirled them around, trying a little to impress Viola.

"Payback isn't the most tactical reasoning and it doesn't stop a fight, it only continues it and it won't change anything" Viola said as she stood up and placed her hand on Raph's shoulder to calm him down, "But, considering that they're breaking into a museum, I think it's alright to kick them upside their bug eyed head, but you should use your heel, it causes more rupture" The turtles and Sara stared at Viola with a surprised look.

"You are very scary when you've got that 'death' look on your face" Sara said.

"I wasn't making a face"

"Exactly my point"

Viola just rolled her eyes, "Let's hurry before they steal anything"

"Whoa, whoa, slow your roll there" Raph called out.

"You girls can fight against these guys, they're too quick, even for us" Donnie said.

"You two should probably head home now before someone comes along" Leo said. The turtles soon snuck in a different way the other ninjas came in, leaving the two girls out in the dark.

"We're not going to our safe comfortable homes are we?" Sara questioned.

"It seems great minds think alike" Viola said.

"You know, you're a lot cooler and actual approachable when you're talking more"

"And you're honest and blunt, it's nice that you get straight to the point"

"Are you saying that sarcastically or are you praising me? It's hard to understand what you're really thinking when you're voice it the same and you're face is covered up"

"How about we just sneak into that museum now and quit stalling time"

"Good idea"

"But you have to not talk when we sneak in"

"You're also honest and blunt, I think we'll get along just fine"

Inside of the museum, the two ninjas had successfully snuck in and made their way towards a glass case that had a sword with a beautifully crafted handle. The first ninja placed on a glove that had a metal cutter attached to it and used it to cut a hole in the glass. Then the second ninja placed on a metal glove on his left hand and was about to reach into the case, but then a ninja star was thrown at the case.

"Gift shops on the first floor boys" Leo called out, "But they don't take kindly to shoplifters, and neither do we"

"Do they always use catchphrases when in battle?" Sara whispered as she and Viola hid on a high beam.

"They're just doing it to be witty, to mess with their opponent" Viola whispered, watching intensely close on the fight.

Sara looked questioningly at Viola, "How'd you manage to do all these things?"

"Do what?"

"Sneak into the building. Scale up to this high beam. That shadow magic earlier outside. That's really good. In fact, it's ninja good"

Viola glanced at her for a second before looking back down, "I... I watch a lot of movies"

"You're good at you're sneaky sneaky break in, but you're the worst liar in history. But I won't push anything until you're ready... but considering what situation we're in, I won't break it out of you until we're out of here"

One of the ninjas drew his sword while the other one tried to go for the sword again, but then another ninja star was thrown at the case.

"Now before you try to make off with the good, you might wanna consider a few things" Raph said, "One, you're outnumbered, two, don't let the pretty face fool you, we're tougher than we look" Suddenly, more ninjas came jumping in through the skylight and the turtles were surrounded.

"And three, we're about to get our butts seriously hammered" Mikey said nervously.

"Oh no" Sara silently gasped.

"You know how to fight?" Viola asked, reaching into her purse that she had strapped to her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know kickboxing"

"Then let's tag in" Viola said and handed Sara a black face mask with holes for the eyes.

Sara took it and looked at Viola questioningly, "And you just happen to carry this around?"

"Talk later" Viola said and placed the mask on her head.

Down below, the turtles were surrounded by the ninjas and one of them with a staff charged and Leo drew his swords and charged as well, slicing the staff in half. But then blades came out of the ninja's sliced staff and he tried to attack Leo again, but Leo turned around and the blades broke against his shell. Leo then slammed the ninja back into another ninja.

"Whew, saved by the shell" Leo sighed.

"Check it out!" Raph called out as he spun around on his skates, "Blades and blades" Raph skated towards a bunch of the ninjas. One of the ninjas had a katana and charged at Raph, but he slid down against the ground as the ninja swiped at him and sliced a vase instead.

"You break it pal, you bought it" Raph taunted, then as he skated off, the ninja chased after him, "And speaking of buying it" Raph jumped in the air and kicked the ninja, partially in the head with his heel, like Viola had said, knocking him back into a gong that echoed through the room.

With Donnie, he was faced with a ninja with a staff that had a long blade at the end. Donnie took his bike out and unfolded it and rode it towards the ninja. "Alioop!" Donnie shouted as he kicked up the front wheel into the ninja, knocking him into some armor.

Then another ninja came up from behind him and he took out his staff and held up like a knight would in the games, "Charge!" Donnie drove into the ninja and knocked him into some cabinets and broke a vase that was standing on top of it.

"Wahoo!" Mikey cheered as he rode his skateboard towards three ninjas and knocked them into one another, "Bowling for ninjas!" But as he was mockingly laughing while twirling his nunchakus, a chain wrapped around his wrist and he was being pulled towards a ninja with a kusari-gama.

"Heads up!" Mikey called out and kick jumped off his skateboard, making it slam into the ninjas stomach and knocking him down, "Way to pick up that spare" Mikey reached forward and ripped off the symbol on the ninjas outfit, "And a trophy to boot"

"A little help here!" Leo called out as he was being held up by three ninjas.

"We're on it!" Donnie, Raph and Mikey called out as they raced towards their brother. But as Leo continued to fight them and his brothers riding rapidly towards him, the ninjas jumped out of the way and they all slammed into one another hard.

"Oh, I sense a teamwork training session in our future" Mikey groaned. Then ninjas then started to make a retreat.

"Double time, they're getting away!" Leo called out. But as the other ninjas were running away, the ninja with the glove went to the case that had the sword in it and grabbed it. But just as he was about to run away with the others, the girls jumped out in front of him.

"What are you girls doing?" Leo questioned.

"Tag team" Sara said.

Viola rushed forward and kicked the sword out of the ninjas hands and then Sara rushed forward and kicked the ninja in the chest and knocked him into the case. When the sword came down, the girls grabbed the handle at the same time, but it started to spark and it cause it to explode, sending the girls flying back towards the guys.

"Sara!" "Viola!" Raph and Leo called out at the same time, rushing towards the fallen girls. Sara winced as she gripped at her wrist that looked completely burned, but Viola didn't look as affected as Sara. The ninja grabbed the sword off the ground and was about to run off again, but the turtles surrounded him.

"Just put the sword back sparky and we'll call it a draw" Raph said as he twirled his sai around.

The ninja backed up slightly, but then he raised the sword and it started to glow brightly, blinding the turtles, and hum loudly. Suddenly, waves had came out of the sword and blasted the turtles back far across the room while the girls ducked down to the ground to avoid the blast. The ninja soon ran off.

"How about best two out of three?" Mikey said as they all stood up.

"What was that sword?" Donnie questioned.

"Hold that thought, we got to book" Leo said as sirens sounded out from outside.

When the guys were making their way towards the girls, they were surprised to see that Viola had disappeared, but they didn't have much time to worry about where she had gone off to. Leo ran towards Sara and picked her up bridal style since her hand was too burned for her to hold on riding on his back. Then they all ran out of the building before the cops arrived. They soon went back home and had shown Splinter the symbol that Mikey took while he wrapped Sara's burned hand with bandages.

"What does the symbol mean Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

"Touble" Splinter answered, tying off Sara's bandages and she winced slightly, "One that you shouldn't have gotten yourself in"

"I know, but I'm a 'hit first, ask questions later' person, my judgment can be shot at times" Sara apologized.

"You know something about these ninjas?" Raph asked, "Where do they come from? Who do they work for?"

"And what do they want with a magic sword?" Mikey added.

"Nope, not magic" Donnie said, "Probably more like a self-perpetuating oscillation frequency generator"

"You sound so much like Winter" Sara said.

"Uh, in English Einstein" Mikey said.

"It packs a shockwave that will knock you flat on your shell"

"We gotta go after these creeps" Raph said as he drew his sais.

"No" Splinter objected as he walked towards his room, "A wise ninja does not seek out an enemy he does not fully understand"

"But sensei" Leo called out, "Bushido demands that we fight for honor and justice and-"

"Bushido also demands that you honor you honor your masters wishes!" Splinter interrupted, "I will meditate upon this matter further. Goodnight" Splinter then closed the door to his room.

"Aww, underground again" Mikey whined. Donnie then started to think for a bit before snapping his fingers at a thought and started to run off.

"Where are you going brainiac?" Raph questioned. Everyone soon began to follow him towards his laboratory area and to his desk.

"There's more than one way to seek out your enemy" Donnie said as he started to type on his computer.

"So" Leo started as he turned to Sara, "Are you gonna be ok? You know, with your hand"

Sara looked down at her singed hand, "I hope so, I can't go to ballet class handicapped. But the pain numbed, so I'll be fine"

"Do you want me to take you home now? It's pretty late and your parents must be worried"

"I-it's alright... my parents are... kind of working late, so they probably won't be home tonight. Is it alright if I spend the night here? Since they won't be at home, I'll be alone and after tonight, I think I'd feel much safer if I was here with you guys"

"If you're ok with it, then it's fine by me"

"Thanks" Sara said and smiled sweetly, making Leo blush, but he smiled back too.

The next night, Mikey and Sara were sitting on the couch with Mikey eating some chips and reading a comic book, Donnie was still working on something, Leo was practicing some kata moves and Raph was taking his anger out on the practice dummy.

"What's up with the big chesse?" Mikey questioned when he glanced back at Splinters room, "He's been zoning in there all day"

"It's that ninja symbol" Leo answered, throwing a few kicks in the air, "It's got sensei all weirded out"

"Enough of this waiting around!" Raph shouted in frustration as he kept punching the bag, "I say we head topside, kick ninja butt, take ninja names, and find out the whole ninja story for ourselves!" Raph then kicked the head off the dummy all the way across the room and landed in Mikey's snack bag.

"Whoa" Mikey gasped as he saw the head in his potatoes chip bag, "Remind me to never get on your bad side dude"

"Too late" Raph said as he was making his way towards the exit, but then Leo jumped out in front of him to block him.

"Hang on Raph, no one's going anywhere" Leo said.

"Give him a break Leo" Sara advised as she walked to stand in front of the two brothers, "He's just a little stressed because he doesn't know where Viola is"

"W-what! What are you talking about? I'm not stressed out because of her" Raph denied obviously.

Sara gave Raph a skeptical look, "I may not have known you that long, but you wear your heart on your sleeve and I can clearly see that you have a major thing for the goth girl"

"I do not!"

"Denial~"

"Guys, check this out!" Donnie called out from his computer table, "I hacked into the power company's computer system," The four gathered around Donnie as he showed them what was up, "Looks like there's another blackout down by the South Street Seaport"

"I smell a rat, and I don't mean Splinter" Raph said and was about to walk out again with the other two turtles following behind.

"Hang on guys!" Leo called out, "Splinter told us-"

"Not to go after the ninjas" Raph interrupted, "He didn't say anything not investigating power failures"

"Excellent" Donnie said, "I have a few new surveillance toys I want to test"

"Urg, wait up!" Leo called out and started to chase after them, "It's tough being the leader"

Sara watched as he was the last to leave the room and crossed her arm with a small smile, "I wish I had time to make a bet with them about Viola being there"

The four turtles were soon standing on the top of the construction of the bridge to overlook the seaport that was completely dark.

"Total blackout" Raph said, "Just like last night"

"But this time I came prepared" Donnie said as he reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a pair of goggles and Mikey grabbed at them.

"Awesome!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly as he placed the goggles on his head, "Total turtle-vision!"

"Night vision actually" Donnie corrected as he took the goggles away and placed them on himself.

"How do we survey such a large area?" Leo asked.

"I came prepared for that too" Donnie said and pulled a string and gliders popped out from behind him, "I've been dying to try this puppy"

"You mean you haven't tested it yet?" Leo questioned worriedly.

"Dude, how's he supposed to test a flying machine in the sewers?" Mikey said.

"We'll stay in touch via shellcell" Donnie informed, "I worked out all the theoretical aero dynamics" Donnie started to run towards the ledge, "It's practically full proOOOOFFF!" Donnie dove down fast towards the water, but managed to dodge it and fly around.

"But is it Don proof?" Raph questioned as he watched his brother fly around.

"Don? Don!" Leo called out on his shellcell.

"I'm ok, no problem" Donnie called back, "Just forgot to compensate the wind drag on my bo staff" As Donnie continued to fly around to look out for anything, he picked something up through his night vision goggles. "Guys" Donnie called out, "I'm picking up something strange down on the river" "What is it?" Leo asked. "It looks like... they're searching for something under the water"

"Who's searching?"

Donnie took a closer look, "It's our ninja buddies again; they have that sword they stole rigged up to some vibrational cannon, I'm over pier sixteen"

"We're there" Leo said as the three started to run across the poles to get to the pier.

"I'm going in for a closer-!" Donnie accidentally too close to the vibrations and it caused him to swerve out of control.

"Don, what is it?" Leo called out.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Donnie shouted as he continued to spiral out of control, "I'm going down!" Donnie then crashed into the water as his brothers were rushing to him.

"Don, can you hear me?" Leo called, "Say something bud"

Donnie's broken glider floated at the top before Donnie himself popped his head out, spitting out some water, "Man, that water stinks! And this is from a turtle who lives in the sewers"

"Yes!" the three turtles cheered out in relief.

"Do you need some help?" a familiar voice called out. Donnie looked up and saw Viola down on one knee at the edge of the pier with a mask on her face.

"What the?" Donnie questioned.

"What is it?" Leo called out.

"Uh, Raph, your girl's here"

"What?" Raph questioned, "What's she doing there?"

"I'll ask her when I'm out of the water" Donnie said. Donnie held his staff out and Viola grabbed onto it, hoisting Donnie out of the water.

"What are you doing there?" Raph questioned Viola.

"I can't fully explain the situation at the moment, but please, trust me when I say that I'll tell you when the time comes" Viola pleaded.

"...Alright, we'll wait until you're ready to tell us, but you have to be careful" Leo said, "I have a visual on the cannon; I only see two guys, but that just means the others are hiding" Just as Leo said that, more of the ninjas jumped out from the ships and surrounded the turtles.

"I hate it when he's right" Mikey groaned.

"Let's turtleize them!" the three shouted as they drew their weapons and jumped into battle.

As the three turtles fought against the ninjas, Donnie and Viola were sneaking around to get to the others, but then they were being attacked by two ninjas as well. Donnie had knocked down the two and Viola grabbed the fallen sword of one of them. They both then hopped aboard the ship and began to fight along with the others. Raph was climbing up a rope ladder, but then one of the ninjas jumped to the top and cut the support line and Raph began to fall, but then he used his sai to stab into the wooden pole as he was barely an inch from the ground. Then Mikey was being faced off by three of the ninjas.

"A vast ye scurvy seadog!" Mikey bellowed out in a pirate tone as he twirled his nunchakus and was being backed up as the three ninjas approached him, "Arrgg, shiver me timbers and blow me down!" but then he was back up to the wall and the ninjas continued to approach him, "Ok, about that blow me down part" Just as the ninjas were beginning to charge at him, Viola swung down from a rope and knocked the three into the river.

"You're a true pirate Viola!" Mikey cheered. As the turtles continued their fight, a helicopter had came in and hovered over the hole in the river, then it lowered a claw and grabbed whatever it was at the bottom of the river. Back at the ship, Raph was being faced with two ninjas and one of htme threw his chain at him, but Raph caught it with his sai.

"Nice try dipstick" Raph taunted. But then the other ninja threw another chain and it wrapped around his legs and he was knocked over the ledge to dangle. Then the other ninja jumped down to stand in front of Raph. Leo then grabbed a rope and used it to swing towards Raph.

"Who says I never cut you a break?" Leo said as he cut the chain to Raph and he dropped right on top of the ninja below him.

"Not pretty, but I'll take it" Raph said. After Donnie had dealt with the last two ninjas, knocking them into a life boat and down into the water, the other three ran to Donnie. They looked up and saw Viola swinging from the rope and let go, spinning in the air a few times before she landed perfectly with the others.

"Nice landing" Raph complemented.

"I think this team work effort gets a 'Most Improved'" Leo said.

"Schools not out yet" Donnie said as he turned to look at the helicopter, "That's one cool as shell chopper"

"What's up with Barnacle Bill?" Mikey questioned when they saw that the helicopter claw lifted something up from the river.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good" Raph said.

"We better hurry before the other two get away with the sword again" Viola suggested and started to make her way towards the cannon with the other four following behind. As they were making their way down the dock, the cannon had been turned off and the two guys were getting ready to make their leave.

"Now boys" Leo called out as he popped up from the edge of the panel, "There's a small matter of some stolen property we need to discuss"

The two tried to run a different way, but then Donnie and Raph popped up as well. "Dudes, you shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys" Donnie said.

They began to run a different way, but then Mikey had popped up and growled while Viola had climbed up on the other side of the cannon secretly. The two backed up to the cannon, then one of the guys took something from his belt and aimed it at Mikey and shot out a laser. Mikey ducked in time and Leo climbed on top of the panel and kicked the guy down, causing the laser to spiral out of control and it hit the control panel of the cannon and the whole panel began to shake violently. The helicopter soon came back and the two guys grabbed onto the landing gear.

"They're getting away!" Raph called out as the helicopter flew away. The cannon had started up again and it moved towards the docks, blasting vibration waves at the ground.

"I think we've got bigger problems!" Donnie pointed out as the docks broke apart and the ground began to collapse as well towards the buildings.

"Talk about bad vibes!" Mikey said.

"Not funny Mike" Raph said.

"Don, can you shut it down?" Leo asked.

"Well, I might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator" Donnie said as he hopped up onto the cannon, "But crossing the power terminator could result in a feedback loop that might-"

"Donnie, whatever!" Leo interrupted, "Meantime, let's point this thing away from civilization!" As the turtles tried to push the cannon away, with no luck whatsoever, another helicopter came flying in.

"This is the police! You on the pier, stop where you are!"

"Hurry up Don!" Raph called out, "Before we end up on Americas Most Wanted Reptiles!"

"Almost there" Donnie said as he continued to mess with the wires, but then he connected two wrong wires and caused the cannon to spin out of control.

"We got to steady this thing!" Leo called out.

"We can't!" Viole called out and the turtles looked up to see her standing on top of the cannon with a metal glove on her hand, "We just have to cut off its main power!" Viola reached down and took the sword out of its place and the cannon started to make a humming sound.

"Let's get out of here!" Donnie shouted. Viola jumped down from the cannon and Raph had caught her before setting her back on her feet and they all jumped down onto the docks and away from the cannon just as it collapsed into the river and exploded.

"Whoa, awesome light show" Mikey said.

"And speaking of light shows" Leo said as he looked up to see the helicopter flying towards them.

When they were about to run, they were surprised again to see that Viola had disappeared, but the sword was stabbed into the wooden docks with the glove next to it. Donnie placed the glove on his hand and grabbed the sword and they all ran off down the alleyway before the spotlight could catch them. They were soon back home and had given the glove and sword to Splinter.

"The design is unmistakably 11th century Japanese" Splinter said, "But the metal is unlike anything I have ever seen. Clearly, there is more to this sword that meets the eye" Splinter stood up and placed the sword on a rack, "Best it remains out of the wrong hands"

"So guys" Sara called out, "I was about to make a bet to see if Viola would show up, but you ran off so fast"

"How could you have known that Viola would have been there?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. Last night at the museum, she was giving off these vibes when we were hiding on top of the beams. So I suspected that she might be at the pier as well"

"Yeah, and she was going to explain something to us about why she was there, but she ran off again" Raph said.

"She's a real mystery" Sara said as she looked up at the ceiling, thinking about where Viola was now. Up on the roof tops, Viola sat on the ledge of her apartment building, looking down at her silver medallion of a henna design water lily on the front, gripping it tightly between her fingers.


	6. The Way of Invisibility

Splinter had lit a candle and faced his sons, he and the turtles balancing on wooden poles.

"My sons, tonight, our training shall focus on combining two essential disciplines, the way of balance," Splinter said and clapped his hands, turning the lights off, "And the way of invisibility"

"Dude, you put in the clapper!" Mikey said excitedly to Donnie, then Splinter jumped in front of him and hit him with his walking stick.

"Michelangelo, the way of invisibility also includes the way of silence" Splinter scolded, "I suggested you employ both if you wish to avoid my walking stick"

Splinter soon jumped onto the other wooden poles with excellent skills and attacked Leo first and he managed to jumped out of the way in time. Then Donnie jumped in to try and kick Splinter, but he avoided it, then Raph did the same and Splinter avoided it as well. But when Mikey came in, he clapped his hands, bringing the lights on and he spotted Splinter.

"Peek a boo, I see you" Mikey said.

Splinter threw his walking stick at him, but Mikey caught it, then Splinter yanked it away and Mikey lost his balance and fell, but he grabbed onto a pole before he touched the ground.

"Hey, don't I at least get points for creativity" Mikey questioned.

"A creative mind must be balanced by a disciplined body" Splinter said, then turned the lights off again, "We must learn stillness and alertness for they are the only defense against the unexpected"

The elevator door opened and a figure was walking blindly through the lair until he ran into the wooden poles and knocked the turtles and Splinter down. Splinter went into defense mode and tackled the figure down.

"Master Splinter, no!" Leo called out, then the lights came back on, revealing the figure to be Casey, "He's ok"

"Sensei, this is Casey, the nutca- uh, the guy we told you about" Donnie added.

"You remember, the igilanteeay" Mikey said.

"We figured it'd be ok to give him access to the lair, you know, for emergencies and stuff" Raph said.

Splinter got off of Casey and bowed, "Please forgive my rash action"

Mikey and Donnie helped Casey up and he took off his mask.

"No problemo" Casey said.

"Although, next time, you would be wise to head the ancient Japanese proverb, phone first!" Splinter scolded.

"Then I should have said something before I came" a voice called out.

Everyone looked towards the couch and saw that Viola was looking back at them.

"How long have you been here?" Raph questioned.

"I've been here for a while I guess" Viola said, then she stood up and stood in front of Splinter and bowed, "Please forgive me for not saying anything when I came in, I was on my way home when I spotted the turtles jumping down into the sewers and curiosity got the best of me; my name is Viola"

"Oh yes, Raphael has spoken much about you" Splinter said with a small laugh.

"U-uh, and the other girls, you know, Phoebe, Winter and Sara, the whole lot!" Raph said to cover himself, his brothers laughing quietly.

"For you to have been here for so long and for me to not notice is most impressive" Splinter said, then started to gather the wooden pole.

"Whoa, Raph, your crib's even more awesome than you said" Casey said as he looked around, kicking one of the poles.

"You didn't come down here for the nickel tour; what's the 411 side-street?" Raph asked.

"Graffiti, it's everywhere, all over town" Casey informed.

"And I speak for everyone in the room when I say, duh" Mikey said.

"We're New Yorkers Casey, we've seen graffiti before" Donnie said.

"Uh-uh, not like this" Casey said and pulled out a picture of a sword piercing four turtles, "I think someone's trying to send you a message"

"Wait a minute, I think I've seen a few like these before" Viola said, taking a look at the picture.

"Bleh, talk about getting the point" Mikey said.

"Some are a little more graphic" Casey said.

"You can say that again, I wish I could erase them from my mind" Viola said.

"Hey, cool sword" Casey said when he saw a sword near Donnie's table, "Looks just like the one in the graffiti"

Casey pushed passed Mikey and Donnie and made his way towards the sword and started to reach for it.

"Casey, no!" Donnie warned.

Casey touched to sword and was thrown back by the electricity into a bookshelf.

"Remind me, who's idea was it to invite him down here?" Donnie questioned.

Everyone soon ran over to Casey and helped him up. Viola made her way towards the sword, which was knocked over due to the shock between it and Casey and reached for it.

"Viola, wait!" Raph called out.

Everyone was completely shocked when Viola picked the sword up with her bare hand and placed it back on the rack. Once everyone was over the shock, Splinter lead Casey towards the elevator.

"I'd thank you for this information Mr. Jones, but now, we must return to our training" Splinter said as he tried to lead Casey out.

"Wait, don't you guys wanna put the smack-down on the scum who did this?" Casey questioned.

"Well, yeah, but it smells way too much like a set-up" Mikey said.

"Someone's just trying to get under our shells; why should we stoop to their level?" Donnie questioned.

"But this is a matter of honor; what about all that bushidoodoo stuff you guys always talk about?" Casey questioned.

"It's bushido, which has nothing to do with payback for a bunch of nasty wall doodles" Leo said.

"Sorry Case, I gotta go with my bros on this one" Raph said, then they started to lead Casey to the elevator.

"Aww man" Casey whined, but he seemed to perk up a bit when he saw the _many _TVs in the living room, "Say" Casey made his way towards the coach, sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza, "So what's on the tube?"

The turtles started to look a little troubled as Casey ate their food and watched their TV.

"Hey guys" Viola spoke and the turtles turned to look at her and she was holding her arms together, "Do you…feel that?"

"Feel what?" Leo asked.

Viola seemed a little distant and looked off at the other end of the lair, "I don't know, but I have this chill that I can't explain"

"It's ok Viola, it's probably because we haven't installed a heater yet, so it's a bit drafty down here" Raph said.

Viola looked backed at him, then she sighed a little and nodded; everyone soon went to do what they usually do, Raph even got to convince Viola to spare with him to try and get some time with her. Mikey was sitting in the living room with Casey and was reaching for the last piece of pizza, but Casey grabbed and ate it; Leo came in and shut the TV off and yawned.

"Sure is getting late" Leo said to try and convince Casey to leave.

"These the only DVDs you got?" Casey questioned as he looked through Mikey's DVD collection.

"Yeah, in fact, why don't you borrow some and bring them back" Mikey said as he tried to convince Casey to leave too.

"That's ok, I'll just watch them here" Casey said as he grabbed on and went to the computer and was repeatedly pressing the eject button, "Come on, eject, eject, you useless piece of-" Casey then kicked the DVD played, destroying it completely and Mikey screamed, "Uh, think your players broken"

"Uh, no problem, I'll fix it, in the _morning" _Donnie said in the same tone as his brothers.

"You're brothers really don't like Casey being here huh?" Viola asked as she continued to spare with Raph.

"Yeah, we like him, but he can be a little over bearing" Raph said.

"Whatcha working on?" Casey asked as he made his way towards Donnie.

"Uh, boring stuff, really, really boring stuff" Donnie said as he tried to keep Casey from taking any interest in it.

"Hey Raph, let's wrestle!" Casey shouted as he tackled Raph out of his sparing session with Viola.

"Let go bonehead, I was busy with something else!" Raph shouted as he tried to get Casey off of him.

"No way, dipstick!" Casey laughed.

They continued to call each other names as they rolled around, but stopped when Splinter placed his walking stick in front of them.

"Raphael, normally, I discourage excursion to the surface, but I think it wise for you to take our _guest _for a breath of fresh air" Splinter advised.

"Topside, I'm all over it" Raph said with a thumbs up.

"Booyah!" Casey exclaimed.

"I should head home too, I'm a little worn out" Viola said, stretching her arms out.

"I'll show you home" Raph said a little too quickly.

"Thanks Raph" Viola said.

"Race you to the top!" Casey yelled and pushed Raph back.

Viola and Raph soon chased after him and made it to the top, then they decided to go to the roofs for a faster way and Casey and Raph were doing flips and tricks while Viola just ran after them, shaking her head and sighing when Casey and Raph kept calling each other names.

"Spray paint?" Casey questioned as he stopped to look around when he heard spray paint.

"Spray paint? What kind of lame trash talk is that?" Raph questioned.

"I don't think it's supposed to be trash talk" Viola said as she jumped in.

"No listen" Casey said.

They all looked down to see some Purple Dragons spray painting a dragon eating four turtles on the wall.

"Why don't we show them a little something about what happens when you mess with the turtles" Raph said.

"Just leave them, like Leo said, it's just wall doodles" Viola advised.

"Then you can stay up here, you don't have to be involved, just let us do our thing" Raph said as he placed his hands on Viola's shoulder.

Viola just sighed and just walked away.

"Don't you have a way with the ladies" Casey teased.

Raph just glared at him, then he and Casey jumped down in front of them.

"Hi, we're the neighborhood clean and green, doing our part to stamp out tags!" Raph said.

A Purple Dragon with a chain attacked Raph, but he blocked it and kicked him, then a Purple Dragon with two bats came at Casey.

"You're totally stealing my act" Casey said and blocked the Dragon's blows.

A Purple Dragon ran off and hid behind a dumpster and started to make a call.

"We got one" the Dragon said.

But then someone grabbed the phone and hung up, the Dragon looked up to see that it was Viola.

"What are you doing here, I thought you went home?" Raph asked as he knocked a Dragon down.

Casey and Raph soon finished off the Dragons and threw them into a pile.

"Piece of cake" Casey said, then he turned to Viola, "So what are you doing here?"

"I felt something, an enemy or something" Viola answered.

"Well it's too late, we already took them down" Raph said, indicating the Purple Dragon pile.

"Someone made a call" Viola said and tossed the phone to Casey.

"And here it comes!" Raph said, pointing to two Foot ninja jumping down to them from the buildings far away.

"Whoa, those things aren't human" Casey said as he gripped his bat.

"In case you haven't noticed, neither am I" Raph said as he twirled his sai.

Casey and Raph soon started to charge at the Foot, but then they pressed a button on their new suits and they disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Casey questioned as he looked around.

"Watch out!" Viola cried out.

Casey and Raph were thrown back and landed hard, Viola ran over to Raph and kneeled down to him.

"Are you guys alright?" Viola asked.

"Urg, they must have some kind of; what do you call it? Cloaking device" Raph groaned and sat up.

"Cloaking device? What are they, klingons?" Casey questioned.

The Foot ninjas got closer, stepping into some puddles and leaving foot prints; Raph jumped at the one Foot, but he caught him. Casey ran over to one of the spray paint can, picked it up and sprayed the Foot, then when he could see him, he used his hockey stick to make the Foot drop Raph. The Foot made his way towards Casey and he tried to hit him again with his hockey stick, but the Foot blocked it with his arm and it snapped, then Casey and Raph were knocked back into the stands, knocking them out.

Viola was all that was left, she took stance and waited, she stood still and listened closely. Then she did a spin kick in the air and knocked one of the Foot into the wall, the she threw a punch at the other Foot, knocking him down as well. But then the Foot grabbed her from behind and the other Foot sprayed something in her face, and she passed out. The Foot then pressed the button on their suits and they reappeared again, then they dragged Raph and Casey out from the wreckage.

"Target apprehended" one of the Foot said.

"What about these two?" the other Foot said.

The Foot dragging Raph went to Viola and moved her hair out of her face.

"It's the other one, I'm sure that the master would like to finish the job he started" the Foot said.

"Just leave the man in the hockey mask to us" one of the Purple Dragons said when they all woke up.

The Foot let Casey go and they carried Raph and Viola away.

"It's payback time" the Purple Dragon said as they surrounded Casey.

When the Purple Dragons raised their weapons, Casey jumped up, faking being knocked out and sprayed the Dragons with the spray paint. While they were blinded, Casey started to run, but he picked up a piece of the Foots gear that was knocked off.

Raph began to stir and when he opened his eyes, he looked around.

"Where am I?" Raph questioned.

"Glad to see you're awake"

Raph looked over and saw that Viola was in the room with him strapped to a table.

"Why're you here? I can understand what they want with me, but what's that got to do with you" Raph questioned.

"This is some nice steel" a deep voice spoke and they turned to see a man known as Hun holding one of Raph's sais, "How about you telling me who gave them to you?"

"Yo momma" Raph said, then Hun stuck the sais near Raph's head.

"Raph, don't provoke this guy" Viola warned, giving a glare at Hun.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quiet hear you" Hun said as he took the sais and tossed them on the table, then grabbed Raph's shell-cell and crushed it, "You know, I get a little clumsy when people don't answer my questions"

"Hey, nice tat" Raph said when he saw a Purple Dragon on Hun's arm, "Purple Dragon or just some big ugly chicken?"

"We'll start with just exactly what kind of freak are you anyway" Hun said as he aimed the light at Raph.

"Who are _you _exactly? And what do you want with us?" Viola questioned.

Hun looked at her, then he started to circle her, like he was thinking.

"You know, something about you seems familiar, I just can't put my finger on it" Hun said, then he smirked, "I think I know where!"

Hun grabbed Viola's head and slammed it back against the table and Viola grunted in pain.

"Hey, get your filthy monkey hand off her!" Raph shouted.

Hun gripped and pulled Viola's hair up to reveal her face and even in the situation that they were in, Raph became a little distracted when he actually got to see Viola's face for the first time.

"Ah yes, now I remember, I'm sure that my master would like to _talk_ with you after I finish with this freak" Hun said as he walked back over to Raph, "Now, who do you work for? How long have you been on this planet? What is the level of your technology?"

"Planet? Technology? Boy, aren't you barking up the wrong shell" Raph said.

"Answer me!" Hun shouted and hit Raph in the face.

"Urg, come to think of it; who do you work for? I mean you look way too dumb to be in charge of all of this" Raph said as he tried to jiggle his hand free.

"Your choice" Hun said as he grabbed a buzz saw and held it towards Raph, "You can talk, or you can let you DNA do the talking for you; now is there something you want to tell me?"

"Just this!" Raph shouted when he got his hand free and punched Hun in the stomach, then he grabbed a mask that was hanging above him and held it over Hun's mouth, "Sweet dreams lard butt"

Hun back up as he coughed and Raph grabbed the saw and cut himself free, then he ran over to Viola and cut her free as well. Raph grabbed his sais and broken shell-cell and they both made their way outside, only to notice that they were on a boat in the middle of the Hudson River and they made their way towards the edge.

"Good thing turtles are amphibious" Raph said, then turned to Viola, "Can you swim?"

Raph mentally face palmed himself when he said that, why would he ask her if she could swim.

"Yeah, but I'm not the fast; do you think I can hitch a ride with you?" Viola asked.

Raph nodded and Viola jumped onto Raph's back and then he jumped into the bay. They made it to the peers and Viola got off of Raph and pushed her hair back; Raph became distracted again when he saw her face again, he couldn't help it, she looked beautiful.

"Raph?" Viola questioned when she noticed that Raph was looking at her.

"Oh uh, we should get going, we need to let the others know that we're alright" Raph said and they both started to run.

They were running in the sewers and they came to a large opening in the tunnels that had a whirlpool. As Raph and Viola were crossing the bridge over the whirlpool, Viola turned around and threw a punch and a kick. Then Donnie and Leo jumped down and knocked down a few of the Foot ninjas as well and they continued to fight.

"Uh guys, what're you-"

"Ever hear the one about the invisible ninjas?" Donnie said as he and Leo had a pair of goggles on that could help them see the invisible ninjas.

"How're you able to see them Viola?" Leo asked.

"I have a sixth sense" Viola said as she took stance.

Donnie and Leo were picked up, twirled around and thrown over to the other side of the tunnel, but Viola seemed to knock a few down.

"Hey" Casey said when he and Mikey came down, "Did I mention that these guys were really strong too?"

"Urg, might have been useful info" Leo groaned as he and Donnie stood up and saw that Viola was easily dodging and knocking the invisible ninjas down.

"How is she able to beat down super strong invisible ninjas?" Donnie questioned.

"Probably the reason why Raph's so into her" Leo teased.

The brothers and Casey watched as Raph joined in on the fight, but wasn't getting a hit and kept getting hit instead.

"Uh, think we should give him a hand?" Mikey suggested.

The brothers started to charge into battle while Casey pulled out his golf club, then he hit some mud on a few of the ninjas, letting Raph see them; Raph soon kicked the two that he saw.

"Their cloaking controls look to be somewhere around the chest plates" Donnie informed.

"You mean here!" Leo said as he jumped and slashed two of the invisible ninjas chest plates to reveal themselves.

Then Donnie came in and knocked them down.

"Can I call them or what?" Donnie gloated a little.

"So, I guess that's that" Raph said.

"Hey, let me go!"

The turtles and Casey look above them to see that Viola was being hanged upside down by her foot over the whirlpool.

"Viola!" everyone shouted.

"Drop your weapons and surrender" the Foot holding Viola said, then appeared, "My grip is loosening, I suggest you drop your weapons, now"

"Don't do it guys, I can handle this!" Viola said.

The turtles dropped their weapons, but then they noticed that Mikey was missing; but nobody noticed that Mikey was actually above on the pipes.

"The way of balance and the way of invisibility" Mikey said in Splinters voice.

Mikey jumped down and kicked the Foot ninja off the railing, but Viola also fell into the whirlpool.

"Viola!" Raph shouted and was trying to make his way towards the whirlpool.

But the Foot were blocking them, they managed to defeat all of them and throw them into the whirlpool as well. The turtles made ran to look into the whirlpool and were relieved to see that Viola was clinging onto one of the poles.

"Someone wanna give me a hand?" Viola called out.

Donnie used his bo staff to reach out to Viola and she grabbed it and was lifted out of the whirlpool.

"Man, you near gave me a heart attack!" Raph said, then he blushed when his brothers smirked at him, "A-all of us are glad you're alright now"

"Yeah" Viola said as she squeezed some water out of her hair, then she started to shake her boot and some water splashed out, "But I've had water swishing around in my boots since we came out of the river"

"Man, I'm beat" Casey said, "Maybe I should crash at your place tonight"

"No!" Leo said quickly, "I mean, nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your own bed"

"We'll give you a ride, have you home in no time" Donnie said.

"Carry you up the stair, tuck you in, heck, we'll even tell you a bed time story" Mikey said as the three turtles lead Casey out of the tunnels.

"Hey Viola" Raph called out when she was about to follow them, "What was that all about on the boat? Why were you brought with me and why would Hun's master want to talk to you?"

Viola stood there with her back facing Raph, then she turned around and placed on a small smile.

"How should I know, maybe they mistaken me for someone else, I get that a lot"

Raph didn't say anything, but just nodded and decided to leave it alone for now, then they left to follow the others.


	7. Fallen Angel

The morning after the Purple Dragon bust, the turtles and the girls were hanging out at the turtles lair. Winter was leaning against the van, watching as Donnie was rewiring it and Mikey had jumped in beside of him.

"Whatcha doing Donnie?" Mikey asked.

"Working up a remote control system for the battle shell" Donnie informed.

"Sweet" Mikey said as he touched something and his hand was smacked away.

"Don't touch, these are high sophisticated sensors"

"Oohh, aren't we mister uptight" Winter teased, "You have some real potential here Donnie, and imagination"

"Imagination?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, you're hooking the van up with a remote control system, like a remote toy car. You may have a mind of a genius, but you have a heart of a child; remember to never forget that or you'll be a stuck up boring person-... turtle"

"T-thanks Winter" Donnie said happily with a blush and continued his work.

"Now explain to me how this entire thing works. It's obvious about how it works, but I like to hear people talk about it" Winter asked.

"Ok. When they receive a remote signal, they'll safely guide the shell to the signals point of origin"

"Fascinating" Donnie blushed a deeper red and laughed nervously. But unknown to them, Mikey was looking at the blueprint and then picked up a remote.

"And this is the remote doohickey?" Mikey asked.

"That's it, but it's not finished yet, so please don't-!" before Donnie could finish explaining, Mikey had pressed a button and started the van up.

"Uh, you were gonna tell me not to press this right?" Mikey said nervously.

Donnie grabbed Winter and jumped off the van as it sped off. Raph and Viola were at the punching bag, Viola teaching Raph a few tricks of her own, when the van came speeding their way.

"Look out!" Viola called out and tackled Raph out of the way just as the van smashed into punching bag.

The van then drove towards the living room where Splinter, Sara and Leo were. Leo was sitting in the chair reading a book while Splinter and Sara sat on the couch watching TV when the van was racing towards them.

"Yikes!" Leo shouted and ran towards Sara and Splinter, grabbed them both and moved them out of the way.

The van then started to drive back towards Donnie, Mikey and Winter; Mikey standing there, shaking to his very shell.

"Shake a leg shell for brain!" Donnie called out and the three of them jumped out of the way in time just as the van crashed into the wall.

"Donatello" Splinter spoke as he stood above Donnie, "Your battle shell is a marvel of engineering, a true testament to your incredible mechanical skills; and I never want to see it in our home again" Winter chuckled to herself as she stood up.

"What's going on? I heard crashing and screaming!" Phoebe questioned as she came running in from the kitchen.

"Mikey crashed the battle shell" Donnie informed.

"Hey, don't tell her I messed up" Mikey whispered.

"You did mess up, big time" Donnie said and then smacked Mikey against the head.

"I think we should take this party up top to the warehouse" Phoebe suggested.

The day soon left and night had come and the turtles and girls were still in the warehouse, relaxing.

"Have any of you heard from Casey yet?" Viola asked.

"Not since last night" Raph answered, "But he's probably trying to talk this girl out of joining the Purple Dragons"

"What girl?" Phoebe asked.

"Some girl that Casey knows from the neighborhood and promised to look out for" Leo answered.

"Why would she want to join the Purple Dragons?" Winter questioned.

"She was probably led astray from the right path for a while" Viola spoke out, "But with Casey over-protective stubbornness and upfront nature, she'll find her way back"

"You really have to explain why you talk like Splinter" Sara said.

"Raphael!" a voice called out, "Viola!"

"Who is that?" Viola questioned.

"Whoever they are, they certainly know about us" Raph said.

"Then we better greet our guest" Leo said.

They started up the van and lifted the garage doors and stepped out to see a young girl dressed in street clothes.

"Alright kid, this had better be good" Raph said.

After Angel had explained what had happened, they were all soon riding out towards the Purple Dragon's hideout.

"Ok, I knew Casey hung out with some weird dudes, but you guys are off the charts" Angel said.

"No way am I going out like this!" Raph objected as he looked down at his disguise, "Tell me people don't really dress this way?"

"It's a good look for you Raph" Mikey teased, "Kind of a hip hop, cat burglar, storm trooper thing"

"Don't laugh green boy, you're next" Angel said as she handed him a pair of clothes as well.

Mikey gave her a small look but started to get dressed anyway.

"Are you almost done?" Viola asked as Phoebe continued to use a makeup brush against her face.

"It takes hand-I-coordination to place makeup on when in a moving car" Phoebe said, "And I always wanted to make you up, but you're stubborn to let me do it"

"It's too bad I can't go in" Winter said, "If the Purple Dragons didn't recognize my face, then I'd be assisting you guys"

"Yeah, the Purple Dragons won't know who Viola is because her face was covered by her hair when she ran into them" Sara said and the girls laughed a little.

"We're almost there, so hurry and finish up" Donnie called out.

"You needn't waste your breath because I'm already done" Phoebe said as she put her makeup brushes away and then Viola around.

Everyone was completely surprised and in awe of how Viola looked. She had her bangs pinned back on the top of her head and her hair pulled back into a half-ponytail and she had black eyeliner around her eyes, dark red eye shadow and dark red lipstick.

"I feel like a clown" Viola said, trying her best not to touch her face since she wasn't used to wearing makeup.

"But you're a hot clown" Winter said and they the girls laughed again.

They soon made it to the Purple Dragons hideout and parked the van at the farther end of the street and walked from there.

"Just be cool and follow my lead" Angel instructed as she looked back at the four disguised turtles.

As they were walking past the guard, they used the three finger symbol to make their way in.

"Good thing it's only a three finger salute" Mikey said.

They soon made their way inside the crowd warehouse and to the back of the room near the bleachers.

"Yeesh, it's like we walked into an ugly convention" Mikey whispered.

"Hey, then you must feel right at home Mikey" Raph teased.

"Raph!" Viola snapped quietly, "Lay off!"

"What?" Raph questioned, wondering why she snapped like that. He saw that Viola was giving him a scolding glare, but he saw that there was something else in her eyes. She had turned away and just took a deep breath.

"Nothing" Viola said, leaning against the bleachers.

"Knock it off you guys" Donnie said, "I'm trying to blend here"

Donnie crossed his arms and placed on a tough guy aura and the other guys did the same.

"You really want to look like a Purple Dragon?" Raph spoke out, "Try getting your butt kicked by a ninja turtle"

"I'm down with that" Mikey laughed as he and Raph fist bumped.

"Ok guys, take note" Leo said as he stood in front of them, "We got exits there and there, guards posted around the perimeter, everyone's pretty heavily armed, so can we try to avoid a fight?" They all looked at each other before looking back at Leo. "Yeah, right, what was I thinking?"

The crowd cheered louder as a giant cage was lowered down onto the ring and a spotlight shined down on Hun in the ring.

"Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the honor of ridding the Purple Dragons of a most hated enemy!" Casey was lowered down into the ring as he was locked down to a metal x shaped table.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring you along" Raph said to Viola.

"I'll be fine, I'll make sure that my back is to Hun at all times, none of the other Dragons know who I am" Viola said.

"Lousy thugs, I got your most hated enemy right here!" Raph said as he pulled out his sais from his pockets.

"Easy Raph" Leo said as he pushed his hands down, "Let's not blow our cover just yet"

"So who's ready to battle it out for a shot at the vigilante!" an announcer called out over the speaker as Hun left the cage.

"How are we gonna get him down from there?" Donnie questioned.

"I know how to get to the catwalk" Angel informed.

"Go with her" Leo said to Mikey and Donnie, "Nothing fancy, just stick to the shadows and cut him loose"

"And what are you three gonna do?" Mikey asked.

Leo looked up and saw that spotlight moving around, "We'll make sure that spotlight stays on the cage. Now go"

Angel, Donnie and Mikey soon left to get to the catwalk while Raph, Leo and Viola made their way towards the caged ring.

"Is this gonna work?" Raph questioned as the three of them climbed up to the ring.

"You know a better way to buy some time?" Leo said, "Besides, you need the practice"

"Muah?" Raph said and the three of them walked into the cage.

"Three new initiates have entered the competition!" the announcer called out and the Purple Dragons surrounded them, "Let's show them how Purple Dragons treat newbies!"

"Hey baby" a Purple Dragon called out, who had long hair tied back and the side of his head shaved and pulled Viola closer to him, "How about you join my team?" Viola glared up at him, then grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him down to slam her head into his and it knocked him out instantly.

"Whoa" Leo and Raph gasped in amazement.

"Ooohhh, that had to hurt! That little one is feisty!" the announcer laughed as the other Purple Dragons cheered.

The fight soon started and the Purple Dragons were all over the three, but they proved themselves that they were no newbies when it came to fighting. But Raph was getting too much into it and was knocking out every Purple Dragon he could get his hands on. Leo and Raph were soon back to back as they continued to fend off the Dragons.

"Ok Raph, maybe you're a little unclear on the whole concept of buying time!" Leo scolded, "We still gotta leave a few of them standing!" Leo had then knocked out a Purple Dragon with anger that matched Raphs.

"Oh, sorry" Raph said.

As the turtles continued to fend off the fighters, the crowd started to boo at them.

"Geez, I can barely move in this stuff" Leo complained as he picked at his disguise, "What is the deal with humans and clothes?"

"You ever seen a human in his skivvies?" Raph said, "Trust me, it ain't a pretty sight"

"When did you see a human in his... skivvies?" Viola questioned as she stood by the turtles.

"That's a story for another time" Raph was suddenly grabbed at by a big Purple Dragon and tossed around before he was slipped out of his disguise.

"Hey, it's one of them kung fu lizards!" a Purple Dragon called out.

"And it seems that they brought a special guest" Hun said as he finally saw Viola when she was kneeling in front of Raph.

"Turtles! TUR-tles!" Raph shouted irritatingly as he stood up and removed his a skewed sunglasses, "Don't any of you lamebrains know a turtle when you see one?"

"Well, it seems like they know who we are now" Viola said nervously as the crowd got louder and in a frenzy.

"Uh Raph" Leo called out, "I think the biology lesson is the least of our problems right now"

Hun had walked up to the caged ring and ripped the door right off its hinges and made his way towards the three.

"You" Hun growled as he stood off against Raph.

"What's the matter lard butt?" Raph questioned as he blocked one of Huns punches, "Still mad that we walked out of your little Q and A?"

Hun then grabbed Raph and slammed him against the bars, "In case you haven't figured it out reptile, that time I let you escape"

"Don't forget, you have to deal with me as well!" Viola shouted as she grabbed onto Huns ponytail and used shocking strength to toss him across the caged ring.

Just as the rest of the Purple Dragons were about to rush into the cage, Donnie and Mikey jumped down from the catwalk and landed in front of them.

"Sorry dudes, fan appreciation day is next week" Mikey said as he held onto his nunchakus.

The Purple Dragons charged at the turtles and they began their fight while the other turtles continued their fight within the ring.

Raph continued to fight Hun on his own, "Do me a favor and be a cooperative little mountain and just goo-!" Hun had then knocked Raph into the bars again, "Down"

Leo had his katanas drawn and he looked up at a metal bar that hung from the ceiling. He jumped up and sliced the support line of the bar and it came crashing down on Hun. But it only knocked him down for a second before he was back up on his feet and more angry than ever as he picked up the metal bar and tossed it into the two turtles.

Viola ran at him and was about to kick him, but he had turned around, grabbed onto her ankle just as her foot was barely an inch from him and slammed her into the other two.

"Looks like our bros could use a hand" Donnie said as he saw Hun approach the two fallen turtles.

Donnie and Mikey jumped in and knocked Hun hard into the bars.

"Don't look now, but Tiny still wants to dance" Mikey said.

Hun grabbed onto part of the cage and tore it apart, causing it to collapse onto the turtles and Viola. Hun made his way towards the five and stood behind of Leo, grabbing his swords and held them high to get ready to strike them down. But then he felt someone tap on his shoulder and he looked back to see Casey standing there with a bat in his fists. He swung hard and knocked Hun into the bleachers, but soon, the other Dragons were making their way towards them all.

"Take us out of here Donnie" Leo said.

"I have just what the doctor ordered" Donnie said as he pulled out the remote control and pressed a button.

"Oh taxi!" Mikey called out sarcastically.

A loud screeching noise came from outside and was getting closer until the battle shell came crashing through the garage doors.

"About time that thing busted somebody else's place for a change" Raph said as the battle shell stopped in front of them.

"Never do that again without giving a call first!" Winter shouted in irritation as she stuck her head out of the window.

Once the five of them hopped in the back, they drove by and picked Angel and Casey up as well and soon drove out of the place. They had soon made it to Angel's home and Casey walked her up to her apartment building and an elderly opened the door.

"Angel" the woman said in surprise, but relief.

"Grandma!" Angel said excitedly and hugged the woman.

"Told you I'd keep an eye on her" Casey said.

"Thank you Casey" the woman said as she hugged him, "Thank you for bringing back my Angel. Now, I got a pie fresh out of the oven and I insist you come inside and join us" Casey gave a thumbs up to the eight and was dragged inside the apartment.

"Pie!" Mikey said excitedly, "Yo Case, how's about introducing grandma to your friends?"

"Forget it Mikey, we're ninjas, we stick to the shadows" Raph said.

"The unseen heroes of the urban jungle" Leo said.

"The silent protectors of the way of Bushido" Donnie said.

"So what kind of pie do you think it is?" Mikey asked, but then was slapped against his head, "Ow! What?"

"You goofball" Phoebe laughed as she pulled Mikey into a loose headlock, "How about I bake you guys a pie as a job well done tonight?"

"You the best of the best!" Mikey said excitedly and hugged Phoebe while they all laughed.

"Hey" Raph called out to Viola and she looked at him, "I think you look pretty good"

Viola gave a smile that almost made it look like a smirk if a small blush wasn't covering her face.

"Thanks" Viola said and bumped her shoulder against Raphs.

They soon piled into the battle shell and drove off back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, like I said, I'm only going to put in the episodes that will fit the story, so I'm going to probably skip a few of the important episodes.**

It's been a few days since the turtle's first encounter with the Shredder and the turtles and girls were at April's apartment resting a little and having a small dinner. Casey soon came in and saw the turtles and girls at the table.

"Hey, how come I wasn't called that everyone was here?" Casey questioned as he came over to the table where everyone was.

"We'd thought we enjoy an evening in peace" Raph said.

"In fact, how'd you know that everyone was here?" April asked.

"Viola called me" Casey informed, then put Viola in a small headlock and ruffled her hair, "At least she had the decency to invite me over"

"I thought it was kind of rude to leave him out" Viola said as she pulled out of the headlock and smoothed her hair out.

"Ahh Viola, always thinking of others" Phoebe playfully teased.

"So, how was that science test you said you had a hard time studying on?" Casey asked as he started to eat some of the dinner.

"I think I did alright, probably enough to pass" Viola said.

"Alright, that's my girl!" Casey said as he patted Viola on the shoulder a little too hard, but didn't seem to notice.

"It's kind of cute how your relationship is with Viola" April said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, she may have this whole dark look going on, but she's like the little sister that I never had" Casey said.

Viola stopped mid air with her glass and tensed, but no one seemed to noticed.

"Now that you mention it, she does have this little sister thing going on" April said.

Viola was gripping her glass so tight that she broke it and it startled everyone.

"A-April, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened!" Viola apologized as she started to pick up the pieces of glass.

"Forget about that; are you hurt? Did you cut yourself?" April asked as she looked at Viola's hand.

Viola suddenly yanked her hand away and she started to back away.

"I-I better go" Viola said and left the apartment.

"What was that about?" Sara questioned as she cleaned up the broken mess.

"I don't know; do you have any idea Phoebe?" Winter asked.

"No, I've never seen her fumble like that, she's always so calm and collected" Phoebe said.

"I'm worried, maybe we should go after her" April suggested.

"No, maybe we should give her some space, let her think and breath" Phoebe advised.

But that was over a week ago and no one has heard for Viola since then, the girls didn't see her at school and she wasn't at her apartment and everyone was searching for her, even Splinter. But then Phoebe got a message from Viola, saying to gather everyone and meet her at April's apartment.

Everyone was waiting impatiently for Viola to arrive, then after some time, there was a knock at the door and April hurried to answer it. Everyone was glad to see that it was Viola and gathered around her; then Winter suddenly smacked her in the back of her head.

"What's wrong with you?" Winter shouted, "If you wanted some time alone, you should have told us_; _do you know how worried we were?"

Viola rubbed her head and looked up at everyone with a guilty look, "I-I'm sorry everyone, for leaving without saying anything"

"But why did you disappear?" Phoebe asked.

Viola tried to say something, but she couldn't get the words out, then Splinter grabbed her hand and lead her to the coach.

"You would probably feel better if you let out what burden you hold, we'll help you" Splinter said.

Viola sat on the coach and everyone gathered around her.

"I-I guess I should tell you guys… I-I have a younger identical twin sister, Vanessa and when me and her were just babies, our parents died"

Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"We were taken in by my aunt…who lives in Japan... a-and is the a leader of a kunoichi clan"

"A kunoichi clan!" everyone exclaimed, maybe that explained why she was at the level as the turtles.

"Yeah, me and my sister were trained and we became stronger… but one day… when we were 8, we got into a fight with… The Shredder"

Everyone gasped, they couldn't believe that Viola encountered the Shredder; Raph now knew why she was taken with him to the boat.

"During the fight, the building caught on fire and it was starting to collapse… but while we were running to the exit, the front doors were starting to collapse, we knew that we weren't going to make it. But then Vanessa just threw me out first and the building just fell completely"

Viola gripped onto her arms and tried her best not to cry.

"I'm sorry for your lost" Splinter said.

"Man, another reason to take the Shredder down!" Raph growled, wanting to throw a tantrum.

"Don't put me as a reason" Viola said.

"But Viola-"

"But nothing Leo" Viola interrupted, "I didn't even bother to go after him for revenge, it won't bring my sister back… I came back to America because everywhere I went, I would see Vanessa and it was becoming overbearing for me, I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror since we're identical and I'm always reminded of her. Maybe if I came here, I can try and get used to being alone"

"But you have us, you're not alone" Phoebe said, gripping onto Viola's hand.

"I know, but my aunt couldn't bear children, and when she passes, Vanessa would have been my only family and I would have to go back to Japan because the first born female must inherit the clan"

Everyone was quiet for a bit, they felt so bad that Viola was left all alone, not having anyone to know how you felt without having to ask or to have such a connection.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened, but you must not live in the past" Splinter said, "You must think of the future and even if you say that you don't want to take revenge against your sister, you must help in defeating the Shredder, you could help by preventing him from taking other lives of loved ones. Though you couldn't save your sister, you can save others from the Shredders wrath, do it for your sister, for you still have her spirit within you"

Viola looked at him for a while before she nodded, then Phoebe gave her a hug and everyone else gave her a pat or rub on the shoulder to try and comfort her, she didn't cry through any of it, but she suddenly gave a very small puff of laughter.

"I'm glad to have you as a friend despite the rough start" Viola said as she pulled out of the hug.

"What're you talking about rough start?" Mikey asked.

"A few days after I saved Phoebe from the Purple Dragons, we met again in school and she was very persistent on wanting to be my friend, but after losing Vanessa, I became distant from everyone" Viola explained, then she tucked her bangs behind her ear and smiled Phoebe, "But she helped cheer me up and I almost couldn't leave her, I never had any friends back at Japan, so she was my first friend ever and I appreciate every day I spend with her and you guys"

"I'm glad to have you as a friend too" Phoebe said and they hugged again.

Soon everyone decided to have a small party since Viola was back, Mikey even pushed Raph into dancing with Viola and it was real fun.

**Ok, I know that in **_**The Shredder Strikes Back **_**everyone was shocked to know that the Shredder was alive, but I wanted Splinter to try and encourage Viola and I wanted the turtles to know what her background was too.**


	9. The Unconvincing Turtle Titan

Phoebe was hanging out at April's shop, looking out some of the new accessories and clothes there, when Mikey had came by.

"Oh, hey Mikey" April greeted.

"Whatcha doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor" Mikey asked.

"What would that be?" April asked.

"I was out patrolling the city for crimes and when I stopped a purse snatcher and gave the purse back to the lady, she hit me with her bag and ran"

"You exposed yourself to someone?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah, because I want to be a superhero and help people out in the open; so then it dawned on me, if you want to act like a superhero, you got to look like a superhero" Mikey finished.

He looked at the notebook he was holding and then handed it to April. April opened up the book up and she and Phoebe looked at the drawing of him and his brothers in superhero suits.

"Pretty lame huh?" Mikey said sadly.

"No, not at all" April said, "I think you should follow your dream"

"You do?" Mikey said, happy again.

"Yeah, totally" Phoebe agreed, "But what would make you think that it was lame before?"

"My brothers' thought it was a stupid idea to be a superhero and save people for the greater good" Mikey informed.

"Well how about I add black and blue to their green?" Phoebe said a little threateningly.

Mikey laughed a little, "Thanks Phoebs"

"I don't see why they would laugh at you in the first place; what you guys do every night is like you're already superheroes, just without the powers. There are people everyday out there rescuing others without the need for powers and you're the same as them, wanting to help protect people, you're already a hero just thinking about stuff like that"

"She's absolutely right, we just got to find the right look for you" April said.

Mikey was behind a changing screen, trying on an outfit with April and Phoebe leaning against the front counter as Mikey stepped out in medieval armor.

"Why Michelangelo, you are my knight in shining armor" Phoebe said in a southern accent and laughed.

"Nah, too cumbersome" April said.

Mikey then placed on a cape, vest and top hat.

"You certainly put a spell on me" Phoebe joked.

"Too formal" April said.

Mikey then put on a red sweatshirt with a lightning bolt and a ski mask.

"Too mugger" April said.

"I fear that you might attack me rather than save me" Phoebe said grimly.

Mikey then went back behind the screen and kept trying on outfits.

"Hang on, I think I got it!" Mikey said as he continued to toss clothes around, "Introducing Turtle Titan!" Mikey stepped out and wore a long red cape with a hood that covered his face, brown boots and had his grappling hooks hooked to his belt.

"Hmm, not bad" April said.

"Dibs on being his first fan!" Phoebe called out and laughed again.

"Alright, I'm heading out now" Mikey said as he was making his way towards the door.

"Just be careful" Phoebe called out and he soon left, then she turned to April, "What do you think he'll get himself into?"

"I don't know, but with the guys, trouble will always follow them" April said.

"I can't help but feel that Mikey will be accused of being a villain rather than a superhero; let's just hope it doesn't come to that"

Later on that night, the turtles had finished up their training for the night and the girls had came over to hang out, and it was obvious that Phoebe was giving them a scolding.

"I can't believe you guys would make fun of Mikey wanting to be a superhero when you guys practically do the same thing every night" Phoebe scolded, then she walked over to stand between Sara and Leo, Sara sitting on the couch and Leo in the chair, "I mean, Leo, you are Sara's hero"

"Hey!" Sara called out and smacked Phoebe against her thigh.

"Ow!" Phoebe cried out, but it didn't seem to hurt her as much, "I'm not five, don't spank me"

"I'm gonna have to agree with Phoebe on this one" Winter spoke, "I admire Mikey for wanting to protect people in the open rather than the shadows, he just wants to be a part of society and seen as a hero like most people are"

"But we've been training for fifteen years about working in the shadows" Donnie said.

"And look at you now, you have six human friends"

A noise had echoed out in the room and everyone looked to see Mikey coming into the room.

"What do you know, its super Mikey" Raph teased.

"Returning to his secret turtle cave headquarters" Donnie added.

"How's life in the funny books?" Leo added as well.

The girls rolled their eyes at the turtle's mockery. Mikey walked over into the living room and sat on the couch and turned the TV on to the news.

"At a Brooklyn warehouse, where the Silver Century had defeated and captured the criminal master mind known as Dr. Malignus. Any comment on the incident Silver Century?" the report asked.

"I just want to say I couldn't have done it without the help of my new friend and ally, Turtle Titan" Silver Century said.

Mikey then turned off the TV and the other turtles were a bit shocked while the girls looked proud of Mikey and a look that was smug to the other turtles.

"Mikey, was that you the Silver Century was talking about?" Leo asked.

Mikey stood up and faced his brothers, "I'm a turtle, not a titan. So, who's ready to get back to training?"

"You're really my hero Mikey" Phoebe said with a smile and gave a kiss on his cheek and he smiled brightly with a blush.


	10. Notes from the Underground Part 1

Winter and Phoebe decided to come over for a visit, Mikey was in the middle of his movie that he didn't noticed that Phoebe was right behind him.

"There are some things man were never meant to tamper with" Mikey imitated the man in the horror movie, but then it changed to a commercial about a man doing crazy things to sell cars.

"I hate that commercial!" Phoebe shouted, causing Mikey to scream.

Mikey turned around and saw Phoebe looking at him with a smile, he blushed because of how he screamed and he turned the TV off.

"What're you doing here?" Mikey asked, though he was very happy to have her here.

"Winter was interested in the crystals that Donnie told her about and I wanted to come along" Phoebe told, looking over at Donnie's station where Donnie and Winter were.

"So how far have you gotten with the crystals?" Winter asked as Donnie observed one of the crystals.

"Just trying to classify them, but I can't find anything like them in the books" Donnie answered, "The microscopic crystal structure's are linked, almost like mutated brain cells"

"Ohhweeohh!" Mikey said from behind of the two with Phoebe beside him, laughing.

"I beg your pardon?" Donnie asked.

"Late night monster movies" Mikey said as he grabbed the lamp and faced it towards him, "Perhaps there are some things man were never meant to tamper with" Mikey then grabbed the crystals, "Nothing says a turtle can't tamper though"

Mikey suddenly touched the crystals together and they started to glow and make a humming noise.

"Whoa" Winter gasped.

"Donatello, what is it?" Splinter questioned as he came out and made his way towards the four, "What is happening?"

"What's with the noise?" Raph asked.

"I'm not quite sure" Donnie said.

Donnie then grabbed one of the crystals and the noise and glowing stopped.

"Are we in any danger Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"Maybe the harmonics of the energy signature of the crystalline structure?" Donnie said.

"You don't know do you?" Raph questioned.

"Not a clue"

"I started to whole thing" Mikey said.

Alarms started to sound throughout the lair.

"Now what is it?" Leo questioned.

"Something tripped the perimeter alarm in one of the old subway tunnels" Donnie said.

Everyone started to gather around the computers to see what was on the surveillance camera, then something whizzed past the screen.

"What in the?" Leo questioned.

"Sewer rats are getting bigger" Raph said as he took his sais out.

"Yeah, time to cut the cheese" Mikey said and Leo face palmed himself while Phoebe covered her mouth to keep her laughter quiet, "That's not what I meant"

"Let's roll" Leo said.

The turtles were soon rushing out and Winter and Phoebe tried to follow, but were stopped by Splinter.

"It is too dangerous, it would be best if you stayed here"

"Aw man" Phoebe whined a little.

"Well, then let's just go home them Phoebe, we'll come back tomorrow" Winter suggested, then she and Phoebe left through the elevator.

"We're not really heading home are we?" Phoebe asked as they made it to the top.

"You think we'll let the guys have all the fun" Winter said with a smirk and she and Phoebe high fived.

The turtles were using the Sewer Slider to get through the tunnels quicker.

"Let's not announce ourselves, switch to stealth mode!" Leo advised.

Donnie pushed a lever and the Sewer Slider was a lot quieter; they stopped when they finally came to their destination and walked farther into the sewers to look around.

"Nothing" Raph said.

"Don't be too sure" Donnie said as he aimed his flashlight at the ceiling to show claw marks, "This is odd"

"What've you got?" Leo asked.

Donnie continued to follow the trail of the marks and it showed a tunnel in the wall, "Some kind of weird tracks, melted right into the stone"

The turtles gathered around the hole and looked into it.

"Whatever it was, it tunneled right through the cement" Raph said.

Donnie handed Raph the flashlight and he searched through his bag and pulled out a hammer and bag.

"Looks like the molecules have become unbonded" Donnie said as he tore off a chunk from the wall, "Maybe some kind of catalyst or an acid?"

"Ok, this is the part in the monster movie where the first attack happens" Mikey freaked out, "The first guy never makes it, need I say more!"

"Just calm down Mikey till we find out what this is" Leo advised, then turned to Donnie, "What is this?"

"Another mystery, one thing's for sure though"

"I've never seen anything like it" Mikey imitated Donnie.

"That's it, I'm out of here!" Mikey shouted as he ran for the Sewer Slider and twirled his nunchakus in defense.

"What do you get when you cross a turtle and a chicken…Mikey" Raph taunted.

"I need to get back anyway, to analyze this and find out just what we're dealing with" Donnie said.

The turtles soon went home and Donnie started to observe the stone he collected.

"Hmm" Donnie hummed when he poured acid on it and it was still the same.

"Was that a good hmm or bad hmm?" Mikey asked nervously, "Cause this is the part in the movie where we should be looking for the monsters one weakness or we can kiss our shells goodbye! Trust me, we don't want to underestimate a monster!"

Raph stepped forward and splash water in Mikey's face to get him to stop.

"Thanks" Mikey said.

"What can you tell us Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"It looks like that creature melted right through the stone, being able to liquefy stone is the perfect ability for a subterranean life form" Donnie said.

"I am hearing answers that raise more questions; a wise strategist gathers all his information before deciding on a course of action" Spinter said.

"Anybody up for a fact finding mission?" Leo suggested.

"If something's out there looking for us, I say we find it first" Raph said.

"All in favor, say I"

Everyone said I, but Mikey made a noise and Leo took it for an 'I'.

"Good luck my sons, may you return safely" Splinter said.

"Yes my brothers, good luck to you" Mikey said in Splinters voice.

Raph grabbed Mikey and everyone was grabbing the necessities for their trip and soon made it back to the hole and Leo and Donnie went in.

"After you" Mikey said to Raph.

Raph went in next and Mikey tried to sneak away, but Raph grabbed him and pulled him in; they soon made it to the exit and they were in an abandoned train way.

"What is this place?" Raph questioned.

"There's a whole network of abandoned subway tunnels from the early nineteen hundreds down here" Donnie answered.

"Abandoned? Right" Mikey scoffed.

"Hear that creaking?" Donnie said and pointed his flashlight at the ceiling, "These old supports should've given out long ago, I suggest we all be really, really quiet"

The turtles were starting to look around to see if they could find anything that could help them.

"Any signs of the creatures tracks?" Leo asked, nobody said anything, then Leo pointed his flashlight at the ground and found a claw print, "Guys"

"Nope, nothing, let's go home" Mikey said quickly.

His brothers ignored him and followed the tracks, but then the tunnel started to rumble and the turtles were getting worried.

"Shh, everyone be still!" Leo said.

The dust falling was tickling Mikey's nose and he was about to sneeze, but Raph covered his mouth to stop him.

"Not a sound, got it" Raph warned.

"I got it" Mikey said with his mouth covered.

His brothers were starting to continue, but the dust was still falling and Mikey sneezed real loud and the tunnel was starting to rumble.

"Mikey, for crying out loud, next time, bring an antihistamine!" Raph scolded.

"Hey, how am I suppose to stop a-a huge grotesque and frankly quiet horrifying monster!" Mikey shouted when he saw a large monster come up from behind his brothers.

The brothers looked back and saw a huge rock-like monster roar at them very loudly and it was making the support collapse. The turtles were soon making a run for it as it continued to fall, but it was falling faster than expected, they made it to an exit, but the structure collapsed right behind them and it cause them to fall and their flashlights go out.

"This just gets better and better!" Raph complained.

"Just a sec" Donnie said, then he grabbed the crystals and touched them together, making it brighter.

"You think that thing survived?" Raph questioned.

"Know your monsters Raph, it can melt rock!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe I forgot because I was trying not to get buried in collapsing subway tunnel!" Raph shouted very loudly.

"Everybody calm down!" Leo exclaimed, "Let's keep moving"

Donnie lead the others through the tunnel and they came upon more tracks that lead off a ledge deeper down. Donnie handed Mikey the crystal, then he reached into his bag and pulled out a length of rope and tied it to a rock. The turtles then started to climb down until they got to the bottom.

"I'm beat" Donnie groaned as he leaned against the rock wall.

"Even my backache gots a backache" Mikey groaned as well.

"Let's make camp" Leo said, then turned to Raph, "You up for first watch?"

Raph leaped forwards and twirled his sais, "You know me"

The crystals were kept together to keep the light on while everyone slept, but Raph was starting to doze off. But then he started to hear growling and the cavern was starting to rumble around.

"Guys wake up, Mikey rise and shine!" Raph called out and he took a stance, "Everybody up, we're under attack, our friend is back!"

"So running would be good, right?" Mikey asked.

Leo looked up and saw something pushing a large boulder down at them.

"RUN!" Leo shouted.

The turtles started to make a run for it as the boulder rolled in right behind them, as they continued to run, they came to an opening, but the bridge that connected to another opening was broken.

"Ah great, the bridge is out" Raph said.

"Now what do we do?" Mikey questioned.

Raph pulled out a grappling hook and twirled it around.

"Hurry Raph!" Donnie exclaimed when he saw that the boulder was getting closer.

Raph then threw the grappling hook across and hooked it to a rock.

"Grab on!" Raph shouted.

The turtles grabbed the rope, then they swung across the gap.

"COWABUNGAAA!" Mikey exclaimed as they jumped.

The boulder barely missed them and crashed down as the turtles dangled.

"Mikey, I told you no more cowabunga" Raph said as he began to climb the rope, but it was starting to loosen, "We're slipping!"

"Now what?" Mikey questioned.

"Crack the whip, on my signal!" Raph said, "One, two, three!"

The turtles bounced off the wall and they managed to get to the top just as the rope fell.

"I like a little excitement first thing in the morning" Mikey said.

"How're we gonna get back with those things playing bowling for turtles?" Raph questioned.

"Look at this" Donnie called out.

The turtles turned to see metal doors that looked to have been pried open and there was a lab inside.

"Not to make things were, but you'll notice that the doors were forced open from the inside, something was trying to get out" Donnie explained.

"Oh that doesn't make things worse, it makes things horrifying!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Shh" Leo hushed.

The turtles made their way inside and began to look around, the place was a wreck.

"Anybody got a clue what this place is?" Raph whispered.

"You want a wild guess?" Mikey said.

"No"

As the turtles searched the place, there was a sound of glass breaking and the turtles drew their weapons and looked to see where the noise came from. They looked to see a metal storage cabinet, they stepped closer to it; Leo reached forward, grabbed the handle and threw the door open. Whatever was inside, it jumped out and tackled Donnie.

"Winter?!" the turtles exclaimed.

Winter looked at the others and sighed in relief.

"Guys!"

The turtles turned to see Phoebe as well and she rushed and hugged Mikey, which made him blush.

"This brings back memories, huh?" Winter said with a small laugh, indicating the night that they met since she was on top of him again.

Winter got off of Donnie and helped him up.

"What are you doing here, we thought you went back home?" Mikey asked.

"Where it was safe" Donnie said, crossing him arms and gave them a look.

"We wanted to find out what was on the monitor and what made those tracks" Phoebe said.

"We were going to leave this place, but then those things were coming around, and we were trapped" Winter said.

"But we're glad you guys came when you were needed" Phoebe said with a smile.

Donnie was starting to look at some of the devices that were around the lab.

"I'm seeing devises related to physiology, biology, genome analysis, my guess, this is a genetics lab" Donnie explained, "They were experimenting mutation"

"Ohhweeohh!" Mikey exclaimed.

His brothers groaned and Mikey staggered backwards and he must have triggered an alarm because the doors were shut and the crystal that was in some machine started to glow.

"What the shell is that?" Mikey yelled.

The crystal kept flickering and some kind of shield was starting to expand.

"Looks like some kind of force field!" Donnie exclaimed.

Raph took his sais out and jumped at the force field and stabbed it, but it caught his sais and it continued to expand until it consumed his sai.

"What now?" Raph questioned.

"Something's telling me 'do not touch'" Mikey said.

"Gee, you think?"

The field continued to grow and grow and as they were backing up, Donnie fell, but Winter helped him up and she pushed against the field.

"Looks like this energy field only affects living tissue!" Donnie said as he tried to push on the field as well.

"Too bad that's exactly what we're made of!" Raph said as they were all backed up to the fall.

"We'll it's not going to be a problem for us much long because we won't have _living _tissues if this thing keeps getting bigger!" Phoebe shouted.

"Donnie, what do we do?" Leo asked as he was backed up to the wall as the others.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Donnie said.

"Well, think faster or we're gonna be a whole lot thinner" Mikey groaned as he was pressed to the wall by the shield.

Donnie then looked up at the crystal, "The crystal, it's somehow powering all of this; Raph, your sai can go through the field, aim for the crystal!"

Raph reached for his sai, then he threw it and it stabbed the machine, it started to flicker and spark and the field finally disappeared and the doors opened.

"Nice shot" Phoebe sighed.

"Close one" Donnie said.

"And that's the end of that" Raph said.

"You can say that again" Winter said.

"It's only that beginning, look at this" Donnie said.

Everyone gathered around a monitor that was frizzing before it showed an image-a Foot symbol.

"It's the sign of the Foot!" Donnie gasped.

"Every time we hit trouble, that Foot symbol's stamp right on it; what is it this time?" Raph questioned with frustration.

"Let's find out" Leo said.

Donnie went to one of the control panels and press a few buttons.

"These look like some kind of archived video logs" Donnie said.

"Well click a vid and pop it on screen" Winter said.

Donnie pressed a few buttons and one of the videos popped up.

"Day 1: Project commences" a scientist spoke on the screen, "Master Shredder believes his enemies have taken refuge underground. Our Foot soldiers have been unable to locate them, so the genetic division has been directed to mutate human subjects, so that they can explore deeper into the earth"

The video showed a man on the screen strapped to a table and he looked so afraid, a strap connected to his arm and some green fluids were starting to enter his system.

"No, please!" the man pleaded.

"The subject appears to be in 'some' discomfort, but this is a minor annoyance" the scientist said.

The man started to scream and began to mutate into a monster.

"That poor guy" Leo said.

"This is starting to get weird" Mikey said.

"Starting?" Raph questioned.

"Day 345, the experiment appears to be a success, though the subjects are exhibiting reduced intelligence" the scientist informed as it showed three of the monsters in the canisters, then the video changed, "Day 545, the creatures are showing signs of instability, becoming angry and vicious, certain aspects of the experiment have gone horribly wrong! Have we attempted too much in developing this unnatural life form?!Perhaps there are some things"

"Man was never meant to tamper with" Mikey said with the scientist with a worried look, "That's the one line in a monster movie you don't wanna hear!"

"Shh, the logs are still taping" Winter said, she was captivated by the video and the experiments.

Something was shown on the screen and a hole was melted through the rock by this green slime, "Through the generous use of shock restraints, the creatures have been trained to retrieve evidence from their explorations" the scientist said, the video changed and the people were cheering, "Day 699, the project is a success, our creatures have found evidence of habitation underground, which has been turned over to Master Shredder, I've been told he's quite pleased"

The video changed and the scientist looked disappointed, "Day 733, the settlement we found is not what Master Shredder was searching for, he has pronounced the project: a failure; we've been ordered to shut down the operation, and destroy the creatures" the video change and it looked like there was a riot going on, "The creatures have freed themselves, they are more intelligent than we ever dreamed!" the video frizzed and then the scientist appeared to be beaten up, "They.. They have been manipulating us all along waiting for their moment to escape" the scientist looked to see one of the creatures coming at him, "No, no, keep away!"

The sounds of the scientist screaming were all that was left when the video ended; then there was a growl and everyone looked towards the exit; Mikey unconsciously clinged onto Phoebe.

"So there's always one guy in the monster movie who freaks out 'cuz he can't take the pressure and I'm gonna do an impression right now and it goes something like get me out of here!" Mikey shouted and he ran as he pulled Phoebe with him.

"Not that I'd ever agree with him, but he's got a point" Raph said.

"Agreed, fun's over, let's go" Leo said and they all started to chase after Mikey and Phoebe.

But as they left the lab and were about to leave when the cavern started to rumble and they saw that the rock wall was starting to melt. When it was completely melted, three of the monsters that were shown on the video came out and started to corner them.

"Guys" Mikey said as he and his brothers drew their weapons, "This isn't the end of the movie, is it?"


	11. Notes from the Underground Part 2

**Author's Note: Ok, I'm gonna make a poll because I have a few story ideas for the 2012 TMNT and I can't decide which one I want to start on first, so I decided to let you guys vote on which one I should start on; I'll leave the poll up for only a week, but it'll take some time before I actually post the story up because I have to work the plot out, so cast your vote, I can't wait which story you guys vote the most for, I'll have fun writing it!**

The turtles and girls were backing up as the mutant monsters were starting to close in on them.

"Uh, I think I speak for all of us when I say, Zoinks!" Mikey exclaimed.

They were all soon backed up back into the lab, then the blue monster spit some kind of green acid from his mouth and it barely missed the turtles, then they drew their weapons and took a stance.

"Ok, you guys take the three on the left" Mikey said.

"There are only three" Raph pointed out.

"There's one for each other you and I'll just be odd turtle out"

"You telling me"

"I'll keep the girls safe while you're busy"

The red mutant used his tail to throw a station at them, but they managed to dodge it. The turtles went into battle with the monsters, but Mikey stayed out of it. Donnie was fighting the red monster, but was having a hard time taking the mutant down, then it grabbed him and threw him across the room. Raph was fighting the big stone monster while Leo fought the blue monster.

The blue monster grabbed Leo, then threw him into a pole; Leo got back up and the blue mutant had acid drooling from his mouth as he got closer. Leo sliced a piece of the pole out and threw it at the blue monster, but he only shot acid at it, melting it in mid-air. The red mutant was cornering Donnie, who was on the ground, but Raph jumped in and kicked him away, but they looked up to see the stone monster climbing up the wall and ceiling. Then he started to chew through the ceiling and the brothers could see where the monster was heading and he was right above Mikey.

"Mikey!" Raph called out, then ran over to him and kicked the stone monster before he landed on Mikey, "Watch your back oddball!"

"You just called me odd, didn't you?" Mikey said, then Raph was tackled by the stone monster, "I'm not odd, I'm eccentric" Donnie was thrown near Mikey's feet and he helped him up, "Raph thinks I'm odd"

"You're just being sensitive" Donnie said, then went back into battle.

"Sensitive? If there's one thing I hate, it's when people call me sensitive!"

"Are you really gonna whine in front of your girlfriend?" Raph whispered to Mikey and they looked over to see the girls peeking over the control panels.

Leo was riding on a gurney and he jumped off it as he aimed it at the blue monster and it crashed into him and knocked him into a control box, shocking him. Leo charged at the monster, but then he spit acid at him and Leo ducked for cover, then the monster continued to spit acid at him and it caught onto the canister.

"You will take no more of us!" the monster growled.

"We're not here to take anybody!" Leo said.

The canister began to crack and break, then it started to fall and the monster was caught in the path. Leo ran and pushed the mutant out of the way.

"Why have you attacked us?" Leo questioned.

The blue mutant looked at him, then the red mutant came in and punched Leo across the room, then he landed on top of Mikey.

"You know something Mikey, they're thinking we're somebody else" Leo informed.

"Ah man, that's just great, we're getting our shells kicked in someone else's fight?" Mikey said.

Winter, Phoebe, Raph and Donnie soon gathered together with Leo and Mikey.

"Then I vote we get the shell out of here" Donnie said.

"Running away? That ain't my style" Raph said.

"Call it a tactical retreat, let's move" Leo said.

"We're leaving" Donnie said and pressed the panel button, opening the door behind them.

They all started to run, but Raph stayed behind for a bit, the monsters growled and started to charge at him.

"Tactical retreat, I can live with that" Raph said and started to chase after his brothers and the girls.

They soon came to a different room and they ran to the next door, but it wouldn't open, leaving them trapped.

"It's sealed tight" Donnie said.

The turtles and girls looked down to see the monsters closing in on them, then they ran for the door and started to close it, then sealed it shut, but the monster started to put dents into it.

"Somebody gonna answer that?" Mikey said.

"I don't think we want guests at the moment" Phoebe said.

The monster continued to bash on the door before it was thrown across the room and the red monster came in. Then the stone monster came out the floor from behind of them and they cornered the turtles and girls.

"No!" the blue monster shouted as he came in.

The blue monster came in and stood in front of the turtles and girls.

"Say the word bro" Raph said.

"Easy guys, it's ok" Leo said.

The blue monster came forward and sniffed Leo, "Who are you?"

"Not who you think we are" Leo said.

"Then why do you carry those?" the blue mutant questioned, pointing to Donnie's bag.

Donnie barely opened his bag to reveal the crystals and the monster started to get worked up.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Leo said, "We found these crystals in a cavern we're staying, that's all"

"Yeah, and just what business's of yours anyway" Raph said, then Phoebe elbowed him.

"Raph, they're obviously scared by them, so lay off!" Phoebe scolded.

"Those crystals are the embodiment of evil!" the mutant hissed, "Why have you come here?"

"Cause one of you ogres went sniffing around our place looking for trouble, so we're here to-"

Donnie covered Mikey's mouth before he said anything else, "To just look for some answers, that's all"

"I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers and friends, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Winter and Phoebe"

"We were drawn to your habitat when your crystals were activated" the blue mutant said.

"Gee, wonder who could have done that?" Donnie said as he looked at Mikey.

"Their energy is a sign of danger to us, so we could consider you dangerous, though we usually sense them coming from deeper below"

"Below? You mean there are more of these crystals down there?" Donnie questioned.

"Exactly how far does this cavern go?" Winter asked.

"We just want to find out where they came from, that's all and maybe-"

"No, it is a forbidden place!" the blue mutant hissed and Donnie backed up, "Something unspeakable dwells there amidst the crystals, there are some things man were never meant to tamper with"

Mikey tried to make that creep noise, but Donnie covered his mouth.

"How many times are we going to hear this?" Winter whispered to Phoebe.

"He is an odd one" the blue mutant said.

They all soon went back into the lab.

"I don't trust these guys" Mikey whispered to the others.

"Why?" Raph asked.

"Try the fact that they're monsters"

"Yeah, well to some people so are we" Donnie said.

"It's kind of ironic that a mutant is scared of a mutant" Winter said.

"Well, not all of them are peace loving turtles like us" Donnie said, trying to be smooth but his brothers rolled their eyes.

"I can't believe Shredder had you genetically altered as diggers just to search down here for some enemy" Leo said.

"Yes, and he did so without remorse, we were forced against our will to do his bidding!" the blue mutant hissed.

"He just snatched you at random?" Leo asked, "From where?"

"The streets, our offices, our homes, anywhere a shadow can conceal a Foot soldier; we don't know why we were chosen"

"What's your name?"

"I am Quarry of tunnel squad 3, the others are Stonebiter and Razorfist"

"No, not what the Foot called you, your real name"

Quarry tried to say something, but he gripped his head and shook it a little.

"My memory is…the experiments performed on us stripped us of who we are"

"Yes, we saw the video log entries"

"Well don't worry about Shredder, he got his do" Raph said.

"Yeah, he made the mistake of messing with the ninja turtles, there's a lesson to be learned in that, if you know what I mean" Mikey said.

The alarms were suddenly being sounded and a screen popped up, showing some kind of map and a section was beeping.

"Oh no, the others, they tripped the alarm in the east delta tunnel!" Quarry gasped, then turned to the control panel, "Hurry, we must activate the energy shield!" Quarry pressed the buttons on the panel, but the crystal wasn't working. "No, No!" Quarry paniced as he kept trying.

"Don't do a no no, I hate no no's!" Mikey said.

"Well we got a no no" Winter said.

"It's no good, the shield will not activate, we have no power, no force field, and they're heading this way" Quarry said.

"Uh, yeah, we kind of met your force field" Raph said.

"And Raph kind of broke it" Mikey added.

There was a roaring down the corridor.

"What is out there?" Leo asked.

"The others" Quarry said as he looked over the panel.

"Other what?"

"Test subjects, like us, they endlessly prowl the tunnels"

"Why do you have to keep them out?"

"Because they attack us" Quarry said as he ripped open the panel and grabbed some wires, "They're violent, uncontrollable, their minds have deteriorated"

"From the genetic mutation?"

"Yes"

"Then what about you three?"

"Madness looms in our future as well"

There was another roar and it was getting closer; Quarry started to 'hot wire' the controls and the panels started to light up; the crystal was glowing for a few seconds, but then stopped.

"The crystal is completely burned out, it is hopeless"

Another roar emitted and the turtles drew their weapons to prepare to fight.

"Weapons will do no good, without the force field, we won't stand a chance against them" Quarry said, "They'll be on us in minutes"

"You know, you're kind of freaking me out here, are you always such a nay sayer?"

"Is there any way we can hold them off until we can find a way to start up the shield?" Phoebe questioned.

Donnie jumped up to the crystal and removed it, then it crumbled to pieces.

"Is that what the crystals are, power sources?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, but that was our only one, and when we found it in the catacombs, we paid dearly for it" Quarry said.

"Well, what about one of ours?" Leo questioned, pulling out a crystal from the satchel.

"They're too small, it would not last"

"It only has to last until they give up and move on" Donnie said as he placed the crystal in the machine, but it wasn't working, "Come on!"

The roars were getting closer by the second and everyone was getting worried; Razorfist, Stonebiter and Raph ran to the doors and started to pull the doors close.

"There is no spark" Quarry said as he attempted to start the shield up.

Donnie used the second crystal and kept tapping it with the other.

"For some reason it just won't power up, maybe the connections to these contact nods were chard" Donnie said.

"Or maybe you got the thing upside down" Mikey suggested.

"It's not upside down Mikey"

The doors were suddenly being punched and the others were trying their best to hold it off; Donnie removed the crystal and started to re-wire the machine.

"At this point, try anything!" Winter shouted.

"Ok, let's try it again"

The doors were busted down and some more terrifying monsters came in. Donnie was just about to put the crystal in, then he decided to turn it around and put it in; the crystal started to glow bright.

"It's working!" Donnie exclaimed.

The force shield activated and it began to expand, leaving the turtles, girls, Quarry, Stonebiter and Razorfist inside safely. The shield got bigger and it pushed them back and out of the lab.

"Don't think I didn't see that Donnie" Mikey said smugly, "It was upside down"

"It's overloading!" Quarry paniced.

The monsters kept roaring and smashing against the shield, but they soon gave up and started to leave, and just in time as the shield began to vanish.

"That was too close of a call" Phoebe sighed in relief.

"But tomorrow they'll be back, they always come back" Quarry said.

"Then you better have a bigger crystal" Leo said.

"We will not survive another journey to the forbidden zone"

"What makes the place so 'forbidden'?" Mikey asked.

"The ancient catacombs stretch for miles, we were force to explore it, many of us never returned"

"Uh, maybe they got lost"

"Don't try to sugarcoat it Mikey, life is very cruel" Winter said.

"They were taken, by a ghostly entity, there is never any sign of a struggle, they're just gone"

"Look, I understand why you don't want to go down there, but there aren't a lot of options, you need another crystal and fast" Leo said.

"And since we, uh, we're the ones who kind of fried your security system, we'll go with you, right guys" Raph offered.

The turtles and girls agreed, but Mikey was the quiet one again and they looked at him.

"You know, the corner hardware store has a sell on generators that would really get this force field humming, so I'll just go up top and clip the coupon, then-"

Raph grabbed Mikey's arm and started to drag him with the others.

"I can't believe you're being such a chicken in front of you girlfriend, that's not setting a best impression on her" Raph whispered to him.

"Ok, let's keep our wits about us" Leo advised.

"Don't worry Mikey, you can share my wits" Raph said.

"Oh, so now I'm witless?" Mikey questioned, then whispered to Raph, "And I thought you were trying to help me out"

"I can't help it if they come to me"

"And I must be the only one bothered by the fact that we're heading to a place even monsters are afraid of!"

"As Viola would say 'even the strongest of men have their fears'" Phoebe said.

"Are you connected at the brain with her?" Winter questioned.

"No, just a really good observer"

The team soon made it to some kind of slide that the turtles and girls roughly sled down and into some kind of sulfur pit.

"Short cut? In what mutated imagination could that be consider a-"

"Oh, sorry, we forgot that you can't scale rock" Quarry apologized as he and the others climbed down to them.

"It's cool, nothing serious was damaged" Winter said.

"Just a few bumps and bruises, we'll live" Phoebe added.

"Let's try and avoid that mistake in the future, ok" Raph said.

"Whoa, who cut the cheese?" Mikey questioned when the smell caught up to him.

"You're smelling a sulfur pool Mikey" Donnie said.

"Coming from a turtle who grew up in a sewer, trust me when I say this place stinks!"

"Just bear with it for a while, we'll probably be out of here in a few" Phoebe said.

"We must keep moving, the others wander down here, this is their territory" Quarry said as he lead the others on the stepping stones.

As they crossed the sulfur pool, a bubble floated up and in front of Leo, then when it popped, some weird creature was inside and was about to go at Leo, but Quarry used his tongue to snatch and eat it and Leo was a little disgusted by it.

"We learn to eat the live off the land before it lives off us" Quarry said and continued on.

"That was a little cool how he caught that" Phoebe said and everyone gave her a questioned look, but she just shrugged and they continued on.

Once they made it out, Razorfist started to dig through the walls before they came to another cavern, they started to scale the wall; Leo came out and he almost slipped into the sharp ridges below.

"Leo, you ok?" Donnie asked.

"Whoa, that was a little too close for comfort" Leo sighed in relief, "Watch your footing guys"

As they continued to scale along the side of the wall, they followed the others onto a ledge.

"This is it" Quarry said, looking down at the large whirlpool.

The three soon jumped down into whirlpool and the others were a little shocked.

"Following monsters off a cliff may not be the smartest thing we've ever done" Leo said.

"Cannonball!" Phoebe shouted and jumped into the whirlpool.

Winter then went next and dived in; then the other turtles began to follow.

"No, but it's the grossest, that thing looks like a giant toilet!" Mikey said, "Which makes me the tiny bowl turtle"

Mikey soon jumped in screaming 'cowabunga', but when he made it out, he saw sharp rocks up ahead and he tried to swim away, but the current was too strong. But then Stonebiter grabbed onto Mikey's head with his mouth and pulled him out.

"Let go of his head Stonebiter" Quarry said, then he let his head go.

"Do that again and I'll give you a real taste of the turtles dude" Mikey threatened, though it wasn't really that threatening.

"How far away from the crystals are we?" Leo asked.

"They're here in the catacombs, but from this point on, we must keep very quiet" Quarry advised.

They soon made their way up to an opening on top of the hill.

"Hey Mikey, recognize these carvings?" Donnie asked when he noticed the carvings in the wall.

"Whoa, these are just like the carvings in our lair" Mikey said.

"Yeah, same interior decorator" Raph said.

They came through the opening; they didn't have to go that far when Quarry found a crystal in the wall.

"Good, this crystal will do, we needn't travel any deeper into this evil place"

Mikey was still outside when he noticed that a small rock fell from the ceiling, then a hole was made and it was the other 'insane' monsters coming out.

"Guys, guys, guys! We got monsters, right behind me!" Mikey shouted as he ran past everyone.

"Everybody, let's get going!" Leo shouted.

"But, that way leads to-"

"No choice, let's go!"

When they came to a closed door, Razorfist tried to slice the door open, but it wouldn't budge, then Stonebiter tried as well, but it didn't make a dent, then when Quarry spit acid at the door, it didn't even melt. Donnie looked at the crystal and back at the door, then he noticed that there was a shape of a crystal hole in the wall.

"Stand back" Donnie said as he stepped forward and placed the crystal in the hole, but it didn't do anything, "Come on, come on, oh, never mind"

"Get ready boys!" Leo said as he drew his weapon.

Winter came running up just as Donnie was about to draw his weapon.

"Maybe" Winter began.

They exchanged looks, then they both grabbed the crystal and turned it around and put it back in the wall and the door opened. Winter and Donnie laughed excitedly and went to the door opening.

"We did it!" Winter said and hugged Donnie.

When she pulled back, they seemed to had a small connection when they looked at each other, but there was a weird noise and everyone looked down the corridor. Some weird orbs were spinning right at the two and it wrapped around them, then a bright light emitted, blinding everyone, then when it vanished, so did Winter and Donnie.

"Donnie, Winter?" Mikey called out.

"No!" Leo exclaimed.

"Donnie, Winter!" Raph shouted.

"They're gone" Mikey said, then he heard roaring and looked to see the other monsters closing in on them, "And in a couple of minutes, we'll be goners too!"

"And here it ends" Quarry said with no hope.

**PS: it's obvious that I'm not going to start the 2012 series with these characters until after I finished this story up, which could possibly be a _long _while, but be patient and I'll try to hurry up with this story so I can start up the 2012 series.**


	12. Notes from the Underground Part 3

The monsters were still coming and everyone was wondering where Donnie and Winter gone to when those weird orbs surrounded them.

"Donnie, Winter!" Raph shouted as he ran towards the door.

"Raph, get away from there!" Leo warned.

Raph heard a whizzing noise and he turned in time to see those same orbs fly at him and he managed to dodge them and when the spider-like monster was about to attack them, the orbs hit it and it disappeared. Then when one of the monsters attacked Razorfist, another one of the orbs came flying out and it hit both of them and they disappeared as well.

"Leo, what the shell's going on?" Mikey questioned.

Just then, the other monster attack Stonebiter and tried to use it's tail to hit him, Quarry tried to help, but the monster hit him with his tail, knocking him back. Then another flying orbs came in and it only hit Stonebiter, leaving the dangerous monster behind with the turtles, Phoebe and Quarry.

"Stonebiter, no!" Raph shouted.

"Come on you ugly troll, show me what you got!" Mikey taunted as he twirled his nunchakus around, the monster roared loudly, "Ok, I'm impressed"

"Now's not the time for showing off, we need to get out of here before we're chopped in half by his claws and find the others!" Phoebe shouted from the doorway.

"Come on, whatever's through this door can't be worse than this" Leo said.

"I hope those don't become famous last words Leo" Mikey said as he and Raph backed up.

"Come on Quarry" Phoebe said, tugging on his arm.

Leo grabbed the crystal and the doors began to shut and Leo jumped through just in time. Everyone looked forward and saw that there was a bright light emitting from the other end.

"Be ready for anything" Leo said as they walked towards the light.

When they came out, they saw what looked like a city.

"We shouldn't be here, this is an acropolis, a city of the dead!" Quarry paniced.

"You know, if there's one thing that creeps me out more than monster movies, it a city of the dead" Mikey said.

"We're not leaving, whatever's haunting this place, has made the mistake of snatching one of ours" Leo said.

"And we'll level this whole city just to get them back" Raph said frustratingly as he sliced a piece of a rock off.

"Hey guys, I found a way down there" Leo called from around the corner.

"Don't you always" Mikey said.

Just when everyone was following, Mikey noticed that Phoebe was standing staring at the crystals that were right above the city and she had this distant look on her face.

"Phoebe?" Mikey called out and touched her shoulder.

Phoebe came out of whatever trance she was in and looked Mikey.

"Huh?"

"Come on, Leo found a way to the city"

Mikey grabbed Phoebe's hand and started to lead her, though Phoebe was still looking back at the crystals. When they came around, they saw that there was some kind of transportation station hooked to a wire that leads to the city.

"Uh, maybe we should find us a different ride" Raph said.

"What're you talking about, it's fine" Leo said, but when he took a step on it, it started to creak and it jerked real hard, "Ok, maybe not so fine"

"But it's the only way" Phoebe said, then she looked down at the lava below, "Unless we can make a lava-proof boat, this is our only root and the only way to get to Donnie and Winter, we don't have much of a choice"

"Look, see" Leo said and started to climb aboard.

"Leo, don't!" Raph warned.

"There's no way I'm getting in that thing" Mikey said.

"It'll hold us" Leo said and walked further inside to what looked like a control panel, "And it looks like our crystal will power it"

Phoebe was about to climb on board as well, but Mikey grabbed her hand.

"It doesn't look safe" Mikey warned.

There was a roaring and everyone looked to see that the monsters have somehow gotten through the door and was making their way towards them.

"I don't think they look safe either!" Phoebe said.

"Well what're you waiting for?" Raph shouted as he ran on board.

"Go, go, go!" Mikey shouted.

Leo stuck in the crystal and the transport started up, the door closed and it began to move, but they barely made it half way when the whole thing started to shake, indicating that the monsters were on board with them. The monsters were starting to tear through the roof, but then it suddenly stopped. But the havoc on the transport caused the wire to snap and they were starting to fall towards the lava.

"Jump, now!" Leo shouted.

Mikey grabbed Phoebe and when they landed on one of the rock spikes, they jumped off as the transport fell apart. They managed to land on the island, but they looked back to see that the rock was collapsing and Quarry was in the way and no one had enough time and the whole thing crashed on him.

"Quarry!" Leo shouted.

Everyone ran to the wreckage, but then the rocks started to melt and green slime was starting to leak out from on top the rubble and Quarry came climbing out.

"Quarry, thank goodness you're ok!" Phoebe exclaimed and ran to hug him.

Though the turtles were relieved to see that he was alright, they were a little disturbed by the whole thing.

"We are designed to handle such adversity" Quarry said.

Everyone was walking outside of the city until they managed to find an opening.

"Those same symbols again, just like back at our place" Leo said.

"And by the looks of it all, this city's been down here for a very long time" Raph said.

"Creepy" Mikey said.

"Hey guys" Leo called out and everyone looked to see Leo on some kind of scooter, "I found some transportation"

"Of course" Mikey said, thought it sounded like it was a complain.

"Cool!" Phoebe said excitedly.

Leo stuck the crystal in and the scooter started to float. They managed to find two more scooters with crystals already in them and they explored the city.

"Wow, this place is like some kind of utopian society" Phoebe gasped as she was riding with Mikey.

"For a utopia, they sure let this place go" Raph said.

"Whoever built this place, they're defiantly the same people who built our lair" Leo said.

"Whatever, let's just focus on finding Donnie and Winter, we can go sightseeing later" Raph said as he sped up.

"Hold up!" Leo called out and they all stopped, "I think I saw something"

Leo then went into a building where he said that he saw the figure.

"Leo, wait up!" Mikey called out, then they got closer to the door, "Uh, Leo?"

"I'm going in!" Raph said as he got off of his scooter, but then there was a blinding light, "Leo!"

Raph and Mikey soon ran inside and had their weapons out, but they gasped when they saw Leo's scooter turned over and Leo was nowhere to be seen.

"Leo! LEO!" Raph shouted out as it echoed against the wall.

"Calling out like that is probably not the best idea, he's gone, just like the others" Mikey said.

When they came back outside, Quarry and Phoebe were gone.

"Phoebe!" Mikey shouted out.

There was a groaning noise and they screaming and turned around.

"Wait, it's just me" Quarry said as he and Phoebe came out of the shadow.

"What're you doing lurking around like that!" Raph shouted.

"Hiding, you-you left us alone" Quarry said.

"Man, mutate some backbone would you?" Mikey said, then Phoebe punched him in the shoulder hard, "OW! What was that for?"

"Leave Quarry alone, can't you see that he's scared, and so am I" Phoebe said.

"There it is!" Quarry shouted.

Mikey screamed and everyone looked down the street to see a mysterious figure wearing a hooded coat, then it walked away in the fog.

"That thing is mine" Raph said as he jumped on his scooter and chased after the figure.

"Wait Raph!" Phoebe called out.

There was another light.

"Raph?" Mikey called out, "Raphael?"

"Whatever that thing that Raph was following, it must have taken him" Phoebe said.

"We better go look for him" Mikey suggested.

Then when he turned around to Quarry, he screamed when he saw that he was gone, but he looked a little irritated, then reached into the shadow and pulled him out.

"Quarry, it'll be fine" Phoebe said.

They soon got on the scooter and made their way towards the direction that Raph went in, then when they made it, Raph's scooter was all that was there.

"Not good, Raph's gone too!" Mikey said as he got off.

"What're we gonna do?" Phoebe questioned.

"I warned you, I warned all, evil dwells in this dead city, we'll never get out alive!" Quarry paniced, then Mikey slapped him across the face.

"Look, if there's gonna be any hysterics, I'll have them!" Mikey said, then when he looked up, he looked frightened, "Like right now, cause I see it!"

Mikey pointed up and they looked to see the same figure on top of the building. Mikey then jumped on the scooter and raced off, but then he backed up when he forgot Quarry and Phoebe, then they got on and Mikey raced off again, but Quarry started to panic when Mikey made his way to the figure.

"No, no I can't!" Quarry shouted as he suddenly jumped off.

"Quarry!" Phoebe shouted.

Quarry landed on a bridge and looked up, Mikey and Phoebe made a jump over the figure, then when Mikey saw that they were about to crash, he grabbed Phoebe and jumped off. But they started to roll off the slants of the building a little roughly before they made it back to the ground.

"I don't recommend that" Mikey said.

"You think?" Phoebe groaned as she stood up.

Just as they were about to get Quarry, they heard a screaming and it sounded like it was Quarry.

"Quarry?" Mikey called out, then he looked towards the tower that was in the middle of the city, "Ok, you I seen before"

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"In this freaky dream I had when we came down here" Mikey said, then he started to run towards it, "Creepy black tower, here I come!"

Phoebe soon started to chase after him; after some time, they made it to the tower without having to run into anyone and went inside. But they barely made it around the corner when they ran into the spider-like monster, but he looked to be frozen. They soon looked around and they saw that the other monsters, including their allies, were frozen as well, they even found Quarry. Then Mikey kneeled down and was about to touch the crystal that was set on the panel that Quarry was on.

"No" a voice called out.

They both looked towards a staircase and saw the figure there.

"Please, do not touch that" the figure said and made his way down the stairs, "I am not finished with him"

"Yeah you are!" Mikey shouted, then he ran at him and kicked him down.

Mikey ran over to the fallen man and removed his hood, reveal a pale man with pink eyes, then Mikey gripped the front of his hood.

"Ok baldy, where are my brothers and Winter?" Mikey questioned.

"Mikey!"

Mikey and Phoebe looked to see the turtles and Winter coming into the room.

"About time you got here, we've been waiting for you" Leo said.

"Glad to see you all chippery when we were nearly having heart attacks when you disappeared on us!" Phoebe shouted in frustration.

The man was named Entity and he lead the others back to a room where the turtles and Winter were staying at.

"We had this guy figured all wrong" Leo said.

"Yeah, he saw how the foot had mutated Quarry and the others and he just want to turn them back to normal" Donnie said.

"As we speak, the caverns crystal moon is infusing them with regenerative energy" the Entity said, pointing to the crystals above the city, "Their bodies are being genetically rebuilt inside each chrysalis, within minutes the last of them will be restored to their original human form"

"Thank you so much for clearing that up" Mikey said, though it didn't sound that sincere, then he bent down to Leo, "He's lying"

"Michelangelo, you're entirely safe, I assure you, this city was built by an ancient peace loving race" the Entity said, then held his crystal and it began to glow and this large crystal began to glow as well, "At which I am the sole survivor"

Everyone started to gather around the large crystal and it started to show a flashback, "We have lived within the earth for many millennia, spiritual bonded with it, it was a symbiosis that of always sustained us, for we were unable to endure the harshness of the outside world. Then, we detected life stirring on the surface, these new life forms fascinated us, so we began studying them from an outpost, the same outpost that most recently became your home. As the years past, however, it soon became evident that our own time was drawing to a close; yes, the earth had cast it's vote and our entire race faced extinction, they're all gone now"

"You poor man" Phoebe said sadly.

"How long has it been?" Donnie asked.

"Long enough to make this a very lonely existence" the Entity said and made his way towards the door, "Which is why I want to return those people back to normal, only then can they help me repopulate the city"

"Well, I wouldn't count on that, they all have lives waiting for them on the surface, families, friends" Leo said.

"NO!" the entity shouted, frightening the group, "They will stay, they must!"

"Well, I'm sure they'll be grateful, but-"

"I refuse to let this city die, there's so much to pass on, they must stay, and so must you!"

"You say what now?" Phoebe questioned.

"Uh, I'm afraid that being, uh, all alone down here for so long have driven this guy slightly around the bend" Donnie whispered.

"Being alone that long gives you time to plot also" Winter whispered.

"We, uh, appreciate the invitation to live with you in this wondrous world of yours, but-"

"Yes, it is wondrous, a world where even mutant turtles can freely walk the streets, no more lurking in sewers, no more hiding your faces, an entire city where you can finally be yourselves" the Entity said.

"As enticing as that sounds-"

"Let me put it this way" Raph interrupted Donnie, "There's no way we're relocating to this creepoid community, understand? Now drop it"

"Way to put it gently Raph" Phoebe scolded.

"Come on, let's go release the others" Donnie said and they were about to leave.

But when they made it to the doors, it closed.

"Trust me, you do not want to do this" Leo said.

"No, heed my offer, for my bond with the earth is strong!" the Entity said, then the room started to shake and the floor started to move and it aimed at them.

They moved out of the way in time before it crushed them; then when Donnie threw his staff, the Entity blocked it by moving the ground up and then it captured Donnie. Then when Leo was charging at him, a piece of rock moved up and tripped him, then when he crashed into the wall, it moved and trapped him as well. Then Raph tried to jump up from behind, but the ground grabbed him and his arms and legs sunk into the floor. Then Mikey tried to kick at him, but he moved some spears from the wall and knocked him down.

"You guys are a lot of help" Mikey said to his brothers as he stood up.

"Just get his amulet Mikey, that's how he's controlling every!" Donnie called out.

"Before or after he plunges me with those things!" Mikey shouted as he ran away from the spears.

"Preferably before" Leo said.

When Mikey made it to Raph, he jumped over him, then he spun on his shell and kicked the spears away and one of them sliced the amulet off of the Entity's necklace, then the spears stopped and fell to the ground. Mikey then charged for the amulet and so did the Entity, just as they both grabbed it, the crashed through the wall and into the next room. While Mikey was a little dizzy, the Entity grabbed the amulet, but during the crash, Mikey saw the orbs on the ground beside of him.

"Time to put you on ice!" Mikey shouted as he threw the orbs at the Entity.

The orbs wrapped around him and he was transported to one of the panels, the panel wrapped around him and it started to fill up with water and he froze. Mikey soon came back and released his brothers.

"Thanks Mikey, you really stepped up" Leo said.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool Mikey" Phoebe said and Mikey blushed.

They soon went into the next room where the Entity was.

"Not one for the highlight real though, the guy wasn't evil, just lonely, and who can blame him" Mikey said.

"Ok, let's find something heavy and crack these puppies open" Raph said as they went to Quarry.

"Always want to deal with something with a blunt object" Winter said.

"Actually, no blunt force required, I believe this crystal is the release" Donnie said and turned the crystal on the panel.

Smoke started to cover Quarry and then it started to break.

"Quarry?" Leo questioned as he came in.

"You're a girl!" Mikey gasped as he and his brothers covered their eyes.

"I'm, back to normal" Quarry said.

"Come on turtles, let's free the others" Donnie said.

"We'll find some clothes" Phoebe said.

They soon released the others and they returned back to human form and Phoebe and Winter found some clothes for them.

"Well, that's all of them" Donnie said as they found a way out of the city.

"No!" Quarry screamed.

The turtles ran to see that when one of the people barely took a step outside, he reverted back to his monster form. The turtles grabbed the man and pulled him back, then he went back to his human form.

"He-he reverted back just as he stepped out of the cavern, why?" Quarry questioned.

Everyone went back into the cavern and Donnie pointed to the crystal moon, "There, I think that's the cause, remember, he said it provides regenerative energy, stray too far from it and it seems the effects reverse themselves"

"Then, we can't leave his city? I don't believe it, he got what he wanted after all" Quarry said gravely.

"We'll figure this all out, Don's pretty good-"

"No" Quarry interrupted Leo, "We can't let you stay, who knows how long it'll take"

"But just taking off is not our style" Mikey objected.

"Please, you have your own lives to get back to, believe men, if the solution is here, we'll find it"

"I'll keep studying the crystals, we can beat this" Donnie said.

"And then, we'll be back" Leo said.

"That's a promise" Raph said.

"Thank you" Quarry said.

The turtles and girls were soon making their way back to the lair.

"Those poor people, I couldn't imagine not seeing any of my family or friends" Phoebe said.

The turtles must have sense something, because they pulled Phoebe and Winter into a tunnel and hid. There was splashing down the sewers and it was the Foot that came running down.

"Foot ninjas?" Leo questioned.

"What're they doing down here?" Raph questioned.

Something touched Mikey's shoulder and he was about to scream, but Splinter covered his mouth and shushed him.

"What, I'm the only screamer? You just have to cover my mouth?" Mikey questioned.

"After today, yes" Phoebe said.

"Master Splinter, what's going on?" Leo asked.

"I do not know, but I believe the Foot are searching the sewers for us, they are everywhere" Splinter informed.

"You got to be kidding me!" Raph complained.

"We cannot reach the lair undetected, we must find a new place to stay and fast"

Mikey then started to look like he was thinking, "Hey, I know just the place"

The turtles soon went up to the surface and April opened the door.

"Hey April, ghoulish mud pack girl" Mikey said as he went in.

"Mind if we bunk upstairs in your apartment for awhile?" Leo asked as he followed in.

"Hey what's to eat?" Raph asked as he went in as well.

"You got digital cable right?" Donnie asked as he went in.

Mikey then broke a few things, "Sorry!"

"Miss O'Neil, your hospitality is very must appreciated" Splinter said as he went in.

"Don't worry April, we'll help you out with the boys, we know how much a handful they can be" Winter offered.

"But do you mind if we rest for a bit before we do that, we had a long day" Phoebe yawned as she and Winter went in, while April was completely confused about what was going on.


	13. The King

Over at April's apartment, where the turtles and Splinter were staying ever since the sewers were overrun by the Foot ninjas, Leo and Raph were beginning to argue, again.

"Look, we need to go back down there, and flush those stinking Foot ninjas out of our sewers!" Raph said, "And I mean flush!"

"Raph, we don't even know what they're doing down there" Leo said.

"I don't care!"

"You should!"

"My sons" Splinter interrupted, "You thwarted their many schemes and defeated their master, clearly they are searching for our lair"

"I thought with The Shredder gone, we've seen the last of those bozos" Mikey said, "Do you really think they could find our lair? I just got my room the way I like it and my famous ninja trading card collection is just lying out in the open, if they take that I'll-I'll-"

"Relax Mikey" Donnie interrupted, "With all the techno camouflage and security devices I've installed, there's no way they'll find our place" Donnie reached into the potato chip bag, "Barbeque soy chip?"

"Fire away bro" Mikey said and caught the chip as Donnie tossed it.

"Those nin-jerks are keeping us from our home" Raph continued the argument, "We should be down there smacking heads!"

Phoebe and April were trying to watch TV, but Raph and Leo were standing right in front of it.

"Running into battle without knowledge or preparation is foolish" Splinter advised, "Sometimes it is best to sit still, the answers will come"

"Master Splinter's right" Leo agreed, "Besides, our home is where we're all together as a family, that's what really matters"

"Ahem" April called out, "You guys are more than welcomed to stay with me for as long as you need to, just as long as you don't stand in front of the TV"

"Uh sorry" Raph said as he moved out of the way.

"Sorry April" Leo added.

The doorbell suddenly ranged out and everyone looked towards the door.

"Oh no" April gasped as she stood up, "Who could that be? You guys can't be seen, you better all-" when April turned around, the room was completely empty and Phoebe stood up in shock and looked around.

"I was sitting right here, how'd they do that?" Phoebe questioned.

April opened the door and there was a deliveryman standing there.

"Chinese takeout" the man said as he held up a bag, "14.95 lady"

"But, I didn't order any-" April started, but then Phoebe popped up beside her.

"Oh, I did, I thought I told you earlier" Phoebe covered, using a tone that said that it was really the turtles who ordered the food.

"Oh, of course we did, I'll get my purse"

April had left the room and while standing there, the deliveryman saw Mikey, but when he shook his head, thinking that he was just seeing things, Mikey had replaced himself with a teddy bear and he was about to walk in.

"Uh thanks" April said hurriedly as she handed him the money and grabbed the bag, "Thank you so much, bye now!" April closed the door and when she turned around, they turtles and Splinter was back in the open again. "Wow, you guys are good" April said.

"It's our job" Leo said as he bowed.

"We're ninja" Donnie added.

"Yeah, check out my ninja stealth action, now you see me" Mikey said as he grabbed the potato chip bag and held it in his face, "Now you don't. Now you see me. Now you don't"

Phoebe laughed and walked over to grab the bag from his hands and sat on the couch, "You're too cute"

"She thinks I'm cute" Mikey gloated to his brothers.

April walked over to stand in front of Mikey and Donnie and held up the Chinese takeout bag, "Your order, I presume?"

Donnie and Mikey pointed at each other, "He did it!"

"May I have the privilege of getting anything else, m'lords?" April said sarcastically.

"No, we're fine, thanks" Donnie said.

"One for column A, one for column B" Mikey said as he grabbed the takeout boxes and handed one to Donnie and they both startled to scarf down the food.

"Oh, I feel like I've gone from happily single to mother of four over night" April sighed.

"Tell me about it" Splinter said and Phoebe laughed a little.

Raph then stretched and yawned, "Well, I'm hitting the showers"

While Raph was taking a shower, singing, Donnie was rewiring something and everybody else was sitting around. But then another knock came at the door.

"April, it's Winter and Viola is here too" Winter called out.

April walked over and opened the door and the two girls walked in and both of them were holding brown paper bags.

"Hey girls, thanks for picking up some groceries" April said and closed the door, "Now that I have some roommates, I kind of have to start making dinner for six"

"It's no problem April" Viola said, grabbing Winter's paper bag and walked into the kitchen.

"Is that Raph?" Winter laughed when she heard him singing, "Doesn't he have a voice of an angel"

Suddenly, Raph had yelped out and opened the door up and walked out.

"Yo Donnie!" Raph called out and was walking closer to him but was startled when Viola had came out of the kitchen and they were standing close to each other, "AH!" Raph tried to back up, but had slipped because the floor was wet and then hid behind the wall.

"Raph, are you ok?" Viola called out when he had fallen.

"I-I'm fine, I'm fine!" Raph said as his whole face turned red, then he had called out to Donnie again, who was trying to hold in his laughter like the others, "Donnie, can you do something about the hot water? Turtle can't even get a decent shower in this joint"

"Been there, done that" Donnie said when he managed to contain his laughter.

"Well go there and do it again!"

"Why is it always me? Why don't you ask Mikey to fix something once and a while?"

He looked over and watched as Mikey hummed a song while eating chips, "What?"

"Never mind" Donnie sighed and placed the device down and his goggles on the table, "I'll go fix the water heater, again" Donnie stood up and made his way towards the door.

"I really appreciate it Don" April said.

"No problem"

"But keep an eye out for Kirby; you know, the guy I least the basement apartment to? I don't need you scaring my new tenant"

"Don't worry April, I'm a ninja, piece of cake"

"There's cake!" Mikey exclaimed, "I love cake!"

"Can I tag along?" Winter asked.

"I'm just going to fix the water heater" Donnie said.

"That's what you said about the blackout and you ran into a bunch of ninjas, I don't want to be left out of any kind of adventure, no matter how simple. Plus, I can be a cover up in case that Kirby guy shows up"

"Ok, let's get going before Raph starts to complain"

The two then walked down to the store and then to the door that lead to the basement. As they walked down to the dark basement, the stairs made a lot of creaking noise.

"I know there's a light around here somewhere" Donnie said as he looked around.

"Well find it quick" Winter said, her hand holding onto his upper arm, which was making him a little nervous, "I've seen movies about dark basements and it doesn't end well"

As they continued to walk, Donnie finally found the chain to the light bulb and turned it on. But as they turned it on, they looked to see a shadow coming around the corner.

"What's that?" Donnie gasped.

Just as he said that, a giant bat-like creature came up and screeched at them and flies towards them.

"Donnie!" Winter cried out as it came closer.

Donnie grabbed Winter and jumped out of the way as the creature flew at them a few times before it flew back around the corner where it had came from.

"What was that thing?" Donnie questioned, unaware that he was still holding Winter close to him.

"It's just like in that basement movie" Winter said gravely, practically shaken to her core. Donnie took a step forward. "Donnie, what are you doing?" Winter questioned, pulling Donnie back.

"We should check it out to see where it went, we can't let that thing fly around April's apartment" Donnie said, then realized that he was still holding Winter and placed her down and turned around before she noticed that he was blushing a deep red.

When they peeked around the corner, they were surprised to see it empty.

"I could have sworn it went this way" Donnie said.

"Hey Don, look" Winter said, pointing back down the hall near the stairs to a cracked door with the light on.

As they walked towards the door and peeked in, they saw a man sitting at a drawing desk and was drawing something.

"That must be April's new tenant" Donnie said, "What's he doing?"

"I don't know, he's sitting at a drawing desk, sketching in a sketch book, he's probably plotting out how to take over Russia" Winter said sarcastically.

Whatever Kirby had finished drawing, they watched as a bug came out of the paper and flew around the room.

"Whoa, how'd he do that?" Donnie questioned as he unconsciously opened the door and the bug flew closer to the two.

The bug then flew out of the room and into the hallway before it suddenly disappeared into the air. But since the man was watching the bug fly, he spotted Donnie and Winter standing at the door.

"What? A green monster?" Kirby questioned in fright, "I don't remember drawing you" then Kirby started to panic as he stood up, "You must-you must be here for your crystal"

"Crystal?" Winter questioned as they both stepped into the room.

"Look pal, I was only borrowing it for a while, just put the stick down"

"Slow down friend" Donnie spoke calmly, "I know I must look weird to you, but I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Donatello and this is my friend Winter"

"And I really don't think you have to be a afraid of a five foot four teenage girl" Winter said with a small laugh.

"And I don't know anything about any crystal" Donnie finished, then took a few steps forward to Kirby, "But what I really want to know is how you just did what you did"

Kirby looked at the crystal tied to his pencil, "It wasn't really me, I-I mean I can draw, sure, I've been doing it for years; but, it's this crystal, it supplies the magic"

"Crystals" Donnie groaned slightly, remembering the time in the underground city, "It had to be crystals"

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I've had my fair share of magic crystals lately"

"You should really try this" Kirby offered, walking back to his drawing table, "Here, let me find you a clean page"

"Say, doesn't my appearance freak you out a little?" Donnie asked.

"Fella, since my sketches started leaping off the page, I've seen freakier, believe me. By the way, my friends call me Kirby"

"You can call me Don"

"And I'll just be Winter"

"So, where did you get that crystal Kirby?" Donnie asked.

"I found it in a pile of coal of all places and accidentally discovered what it could do" Kirby informed then handed Donnie the pencil, "Here, draw something"

Donnie took the pencil, "This is too good to pass up" Donnie walked to stand at the desk and sat down in the chair, "I wonder if there's some sort of bio-molecular energy transfer involved"

"Don, just draw something" Kirby urged.

"Yeah, don't think science things about magical things, they don't mix" Winter said.

Donnie laughed a little, "Ok, but I'm afraid a stick person is the best I can do"

"Don't worry, it takes a few years of practice before you can really have fun" Donnie then drew a decent looking stick figure, "Not a bad stick guy though"

"There, finished" Donnie said as he finished.

The stick figure began to lift from the page and then jumped all the way across the room and landed on a table. But as it jumped to the next table, it kicked a spray can to the ground.

"This is too wild!" Donnie laughed.

"Told you" Kirby laughed as well.

"That thing sure is hyper" Winter said as the stick figure kept jumped around.

Then the stick figure ran over and kicked Donnie in the shin.

"Ow!" Donnie cried out as he grabbed his shin and then the stick figure kicked Donnie in the other shin, "Ow!" Winter tried her best to hold in her laughter as Donnie grabbed his bo staff, "Hey, now cut that out!"

As the stick figure started to back off, it disappeared into thin air, like the bug did.

"My turn! My turn!" Winter called out excitedly and sat down at the desk and grabbed the pencil.

The two stood over Winter as she started to draw something on the next page to Donnie's drawing and she was actually drawing a lot better than Donnie did. When she was done, it was a drawing of a rabbit and it came off the page.

"Wow" Winter gasped in amazement and reached forward to pet the rabbit drawing.

The rabbit then jumped off the page and began to hop around the room before it had disappeared as well.

"They just disappear" Donnie said in surprise.

"They all do, everything I draw comes to life and then they just vanish" Kirby said, then he started to walk towards something that was covered by a sheet, "One exception though, a thing I drew a couple of weeks ago, it didn't go away" Kirby grabbed the old sheet and pulled it off, revealing a portal, "Can't rightly tell you what it is"

"Looks like weird kind of doorway" Donnie said as he stepped closer and then reached forward to put his hand through the portal.

"Careful Donnie" Winter warned.

Donnie then pulled his hand back, "Incredible!"

"Hey" Kirby called out, "Be careful" Donnie looked back at the two before he turned back and stepped all the way through the portal, "Don!" Kirby called out, "Don, can you hear me?"

Donnie then popped back out and it startled the two.

"You're not going to believe this!" Donnie said excitedly, "You've got to see what's on the other side of this thing"

Kirby hesitated for a bit, "Ah, what the heck" Kirby placed the pencil behind his ear and walked over to his desk to grab his notebook, "Let me just grab my sketchbook"

Donnie soon went back in and Kirby ran straight into it, Winter was a bit hesitant about it, but she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped right in. On the other end, Kirby came out and was falling pretty far, but he was caught by Donnie and set safely back on the ground.

"That last steps a doozy huh?" Donnie said.

Donnie heard a small scream and he looked up and saw Winter falling through. He manage to catch her, but he had fallen down as well.

Winter lifted herself up to look down at Donnie and she laughed a little, "How is it that we're always in this position?"

"Yeah" Donnie laughed as well with a deep blush.

Winter stood up and helped Donnie stand up as well and they took a look around and the place was beautiful.

"One question though" Donnie said as he looked around, "What is this place?"

"It's so beautiful" Winter gasped as she watched a comet shoot by them from across the sky.

"It's like some sort of alternate reality, a different dimension, it's-it's incredible"

"And it all looks familiar" Kirby spoke, "Too familiar"

"How so?" Winter asked.

"What do you mean?" Donnie added.

"Look" Kirby said and opened up his sketchbook to reveal and drawing of the world that they were in, "I drew it, I drew it all"

Donnie looked up from the sketchbook when he heard a strange sound, "Hey, check out that weirdo"

"You really want to be calling that thing a weirdo?" Winter teased as they looked at the monster walking across from them.

"It looks like one of those monsters out of your notebook"

Kirby held up the notebook to compare the creature to it, "It is, I remember drawing that one"

"It's ignoring us" Donnie said as he pointed at the creature walking away from them.

"Come on!" Kirby urged and started to follow the creature to wherever it was going.

Donnie and Winter soon followed and when the three of them had made it to wherever the creature had gone to, they came to a giant city floating in the air and had a bride that led up to it and more of the creatures that Kirby drew were rushing towards the bridge and there were people in battle armor blocking the bridge.

"Looks like someone's in store for a monster size beat down!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Those creatures are going to rip those guys apart!" Kirby said.

As they watch the two sides fight, the men seemed to be handling themselves well at first, but then the tables were turned and they were getting beaten as more of those creatures started to show up. Then a man had came down from the bridge and threw his hammer at one of the monsters, but it smashed its fist into it and it exploded brightly. The three were blinded for a moment before they saw that most of the men were knocked to the ground.

"We got to do something!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Stay here!" Donnie said as he grabbed his bo staff, "I'm on it!"

Donnie charged into the field and at the creatures, knocking them all down with ease. More creatures continued to charge at Donnie and saw was knocking them all down and then jumped to stand with the other men as they finally regain consciousness. When they worked together, they managed to knock down half of the army before the rest of them ran off.

"Woohoo! Way to go Donnie!" Winter cheered as she and Kirby ran to stand by them.

"I came, I saw, I kicked monster butt!" Donnie cheered as well.

"Wow Don, you've got some moves" Kirby complimented, "I've never seen anything like that. Except maybe in the comics"

"Well Donnie's the real deal" Winter said.

"Hail to you strangers" the man with red hair greeted as he stepped forward with his men.

"Um, hi" Donnie greeted, "I mean, hail"

"You are welcomed here. We few are all that stand against the darkness, the creatures which you helped us defeat. We owe you our gratitude, but we must prepare, they will return"

"So you're in an all out never ending war with these monsters?" Winter asked.

"They can bring it on, I was just getting warmed up" Donnie said confidently.

"They will be back in greater numbers" the red haired man informed, "More than we can possibly defend against, and when they come, in force, we may lose the bridge and with it, our city. I cannot bear to think of the dark powers destroying our wondrous city, our loved ones, our families. Those monsters, they will destroy everything"

"We won't let that happen" Donnie said determinedly.

"We'll do whatever we can to stop them" Kirby added.

"If they want a fight, they came to the wrong place at the wrong time" Winter said as she cracked her knuckles.

"You're a warrior?" the red haired man asked skeptically.

Winter scoffed, "If you knew my world, you'd understand"

"Sire!" the man with blue hair called out, "Here they come! Thousands of them"

Everyone looked back and saw that there were thousands of monsters rushing towards them.

"We must defend the entrance to the bridge" the red haired man said as he held up his weapons, "Even if it cost us our lives"

Donnie jumped in with them, "Let's do it!"

"I'm so ready for this!" Winter exclaimed as she got in a stance.

"Winter, you have to stay back" Donnie advised.

"What?"

"There are way too many of them"

"But I've been training in kickboxing, I can help out"

"But you've never faced anything like this before. Please, I'd feel much better if you just stayed back with Kirby, where it's safe" Donnie said and looked back at the monster army, "Man Kirby, you draw all of those?"

"Yeah, I have a habit of drawing a lot" Kirby said.

"Did you have to be so prolific? Couldn't you have drawn less? Or maybe some more friendly guys?"

"Heck, how was I suppose to know they'd all come alive and attack us?"

"We must not let them across the bridge!" the red haired man said.

As the monsters came closer and closer, the others soon charged into battle as well and they were fighting hard.

"Oh Kirby, there's too many of them!" Winter exclaimed, "What can we do? Apparently I can't fight because I'm a five foot four teenage girl who's only trained in kickboxing for six years and they're giant monsters!"

Kirby looked at all the monsters before he opened up his notebook and looked at the things that were real and alive that he had drawn.

"Hey, I've got an idea" Kirby said and began to draw in his notebook.

"Uh Kirby, I don't think it's the right time to be artistic" Winter said.

"Don't worry, it's a good idea, plus, you'd get to fight" Kirby said as he drew Winter, but added knee length metal boots, elbow length metal gloves and a helmet.

When he had finished drawing, Winter was surrounded by glowing blue sparkles and then she had the boots, gloves and helmets on.

"Whoa!" Winter gasped in amazement; looking at the accessories she was given.

"They'll give you extra strength, speed and endurance against those things" Kirby said and turned another page, "No go help Don, and I'll do the same!"

Winter nodded and rushed, with incredible speed, into the battle and ran to Donnie as a monster was standing behind him with a giant club, ready to strike him down. Winter jumped high and brought her fist down onto the monster, causing the earth to dent and crush underneath her strength.

"Whoa!" Donnie gasped as he watch Winter climb up out of the crater and tossed her hair back.

"Thank you" Winter said as she took a bow, "It was the assistance of Kirby. And I think he's assisting you too" Witner pointed at Donnie's arm as it started to glow blue as well and a hand cannon was attached to him.

"What the shell?" Donnie questioned.

"I call it a gravity equalizer!" Kirby called out, "It cancels the gravity equation! I just made it up!"

"I like it!" Donnie said as he put his bo staff away.

When more of the monsters charged at Donnie, he blasted the cannon at them and they started to float up into the air.

Donnie was excited at first before more monster ran at him, "Eat negative gravity you loser!" Donnie blasted at the monsters and they floated up in the air as well.

"Nice shot Donnie!" Winter called out as she jumped up and kicked another monster into a pile she was making.

Donnie then shot at two other monsters that were attacking one of the good guys and blew at the smoke, "The gravity equalizer, don't leave home without it" Just when another monster was charging at Donnie, he tried to fire his cannon, but it suddenly shorted out, "Uh oh, that doesn't sound good" when the monster attacked Donnie, he blocked the first attack before using the cannon to knock it down, "Makes a good club anyway"

"Donnie!" Winter called out as she rushed over to him and pointed towards the bridge, "Those monsters are getting to the bridge"

"They're still coming Kirby! Lots of them! Do something!" Donnie called out to him as he continued to draw something else.

"Add a size reference for scale, finish it up with a few details and..." as Kirby drew, the bright blue sparkles appeared and him, Donnie and Winter were aboard a machine with claws.

"Whoa, unbelievable!" Donnie gasped, "And what do you call this one?"

"It's kind of a mobile creep trapper" Kirby informed, "It's supposed to respond to my brainwaves, see" Kirby demonstrated by moving his hands and grabbing the monsters below them and popped them into the opening of the machine.

"Looks like it's time to commence operation clean up" Donnie said as he threw the cannon away.

"Great name, they were trash to begin with" Winter said as she watched as Kirby continued to dispose of the monsters.

"Alright Kirby, you do your thing, I'll do mine!" Donnie said as he jumped out of machine and knocked down three of the monsters.

"The creatures have broken through!" the red haired man called out, pointing to the monsters as they made their way up the bridge, "We must stop them!"

"I think this is where I tag in" Winter said as she jumped out of the machine and used her speed to run towards the bridge.

"Hey, get back here you creepy creeps!" Donnie called out as he ran to catch up with Winter, "Unless you're afraid!"

That got the monsters attentions as they turned around and three of them tackled Donnie to the ground. The rest of the human army was having trouble as well as they were being taken down one by one.

"It's no good, there's too many of them!" Donnie exclaimed as he tried to keep the monsters back.

"What to do? What to do?" Kirby questioned as he tried to think quickly before any of the monsters made it up to the city or hurt the others below, but then thought of something, "Wait, if all these goons are in this sketchbook, then"

Kirby searched through the pages for a blank spot and then started to draw as quickly as he could. The monsters were getting closer to the city and a child had stood there at the entrance, watching in fear as the monsters were running towards them. A woman ran to the child and picked her up and started to run away, but she didn't get far as she tripped and the monsters were getting closer to the pair.

But then, blue sparkles started to cover the monsters and they were then bounded and locked down, seizing anymore of their destructive hostility. Donnie stood up and looked at the monsters that were jump attacking them, seeing them tied down. The warriors cheered as all the monsters were locked down, ending their war.

"Thank you mighty sorcerer" the red haired man said as he and the others stood in front of Kirby, "You are welcomed in our land and our homes anytime"

"Gee, thanks" Kirby said as he gave a thumbs up.

"I'm so glad I came down to check the water heater with you" Winter said as she took her helmet off and ran to wrap her arms around Donnie's neck.

"Yeah, me too, you really saved my shell" Donnie said as he hugged Winter back.

When they pulled back, they had that same connection as they did in the underground city when they looked in each others eyes.

Winter let go of Donnie and tucked her hair behind her ear, laughing nervously as she blushed a little, "You fought pretty good, Don"

"So did you, you had some killer moves there" Donnie said with a blush that matched Winter's.

"L-let's go check on Kirby" Winter suggested.

Donnie and Winter walked over as Kirby was climbing down from his machine.

"Kirby my friend" Donnie spoke, "You are the king"

"Well, he practically is since he created this world" Winter pointed out.

"I guess you're right, but how'd you do that?"

"As fast as I could" Kirby said as he flipped through the pages to show drawing of the monsters tied up. The three of them laughed a little.

"Come on, we should go home" Donnie suggested as they were making their way to leave.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Kirby agreed, "Though I got to say, I'd really wish we had more time to explore this place. I mean, it's incredible"

"Hey, we can do that another day. How about some chow? I'm starving"

"You can say that again" Winter laughed as she patted her stomach.

"As long as you're buying" Kirby joked.

They heard a weird noise and they looked over to see that the portal was starting to twist and shrink.

"The portal!" Donnie gasped and they rushed towards it.

"It's shrinking!" Kirby exclaimed, "Donnie, Winter, you go first!"

"But-"

"Don't argue, there's no time! Just go!"

Donnie looked unsure at first, but then he picked Winter up, "Ok, but once I'm in, I'll pull you through and-!"

As they jumped through the portal and back into their world, Donnie was stuck as Winter was tossed halfway across the room.

"No, I'm stuck!" Donnie exclaimed as he tried to pull himself out.

Winter stood up and grabbed onto Donnie's arms and tried to pull him through while Kirby pushed on the other side. Donnie was soon all the way through, but the portal had shrunk to the point that Kirby couldn't get through.

"The portal! Kirby! No!" Donnie exclaimed as he and Winter kneeled down at the portal in distress.

The portal disappeared and Donnie and Winter were saddened by their friends desertion. But then, a paper airplane landed in front of the two and Donnie picked it up.

"What?" Donnie questioned as he opened the paper up and saw that there was a note inside and it was a picture of Donnie with the cannon.

_'Don, life at best is bittersweet. See you around pal, Kirby'_ Donnie lowered the note and sighed.

Winter placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort, "He'll be alright Donnie, he's in a place where the sky's the limit for him. It's a dream come true for an artists' work to come to life like that, he'll be happy there"

Donnie looked up at Winter and smiled in relief, "I think you're right. He'll be much happier there"

"Now let's go and fix that water heater" Donnie and Winter laughed a little and stood up, leaving the room and softly closed the door behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

The turtles staying over at April's was starting to get a little frustrating for April, there was fighting, food delivered to her apartment without her knowing, the place was constantly a mess and the TV was blocked or hogged all the time. The phone started to ring and April went to answer it.

"Hello?... oh, hey Sara, what's up?"

When Leo heard that name, he perked up a little.

"Really, that sounds wonderful, I'll tell them, see you soon, bye"

April soon hung the phone up and Leo was the first one to go to her.

"Who was that April?" Leo asked.

"That was Sara, she invited us to her place for dinner" April informed.

"But what about her parents?" Donnie asked.

"Her mom won't be there, and she said that she invited the girls over as well" April said in a convincing tone when she mentioned the girls.

"Awesome!" Mikey said with a thumbs up.

"What's for dinner?" Raph asked.

"Her famous beef stew" April answered.

"What's so famous about it?" Mikey asked.

"When you taste it, you won't have any other kind of stew, it's just amazing"

"Then lets head out" Leo said.

April, the turtles and Splinter soon made it to Sara's apartment, but the turtles and Splinter kind of had to go up the fire escape so they wouldn't be seen by the other residents and knocked on the window. It was a little while before Sara actually answered the window and the turtles were surprised to see what she was wearing. She was wearing her tomboy clothes, but she had on a frilly white and pink apron and Leo just kept staring at her in awe.

"Aww, don't you look like a cute little house wife" Mikey teased as he petted Sara's head.

Sara gave him a deadpan look before she grabbed and twisted his wrist and he screamed in pain.

"Don't degrade me" Sara said and released Mikey's hand.

"Why are you wearing an apron?" Leo asked.

"Because I was cooking" Sara said and moved so the turtles and Splinter could come in.

"Food smells good" Raph said when he smelled something good.

"It's almost done, now just don't touch anything, just sit in the living room and keep your hands to yourself" Sara said sternly.

"Thank you for inviting us for dinner" Splinter said.

"No prob, Winter told me that the turtles kept ordering take out and if it kept up, they would have blown through her savings" Sara whispered to Splinter.

The turtles, Splinter and April sat in the living room while Sara was finishing up with dinner, then there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably the girls" Sara called out.

April went to answer the door and it was the girls and Casey was with them.

"Hey guys, I see you got the invitation as well" Winter said, then held up a bowl, "I made some salad to go with the stew"

"And I baked brownies!" Phoebe said as she held out a pan.

"Brownies, alright!" Mikey exclaimed and tried to reach for the brownies, but Phoebe pulled it away.

"Uh-uh, this is for dessert" Phoebe said.

"Foods done!" Sara called out.

Everyone soon gathered the table and began to eat and the stew was amazing, like April said, they even emptied out the whole giant pot of the stew. During the meal, everyone was talking and laughing, having a great time and it was great not to hear Leo and Raph fight about what to do about the Foot ninjas in the sewers. After everyone finished the meal, they were in the living room having the brownie Phoebe made and watching movies while Sara was in the kitchen cleaning the table. Leo soon came in and helped put the dishes in the sink.

"Thanks for having us over, dinner was wonderful" Leo said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, the stew was my grandmothers recipe; there are times when I actually make too much and it lasts me for about a week; I'm glad you guys came over" Sara said.

"So where is your mom?"

"Oh, she's in London"

Leo was a little surprised to hear that she was in London.

"What's she doing there?"

"She's a renowned ballet dance, which is where I learned to dance, so she's kind of gone for most of the year, but she wires me money to pay for things"

"Oh"

"Yeah, it gets kind of lonely here sometimes"

"But I thought you said you had four brothers"

"I do…my parents divorced when I was ten and my mother took me because she and dad thought it would be better for me to stay with her and we moved here. I used to live in Minnesota"

"So do you get to see your brothers or father?"

"Sometimes, but they're really busy with work or school, so, like earlier, it gets a little lonely here, I'm happy that you guys could come and have dinner, it's nice to have the whole gang together for some fun rather than disasters"

"…You know, you could visit the lair any time you want and hang out; you know, when we're not fighting ninjas"

Sara looked at him with a little surprise, then she smiled warmly at him, which made Leo blush.

"Well aren't you the kindest turtle I've met Leonardo, thank you for the offer"

Leo smiled a little nervously but happily, then he and Sara went into the living room with the others and watched movies all night.


	15. The Monster Hunter

**Hey, sorry that I skipped a few of the episodes, but the explanation is in the other chapters and I'm trying to write my own to be longer, but I'm not that good at coming up with ideas, but I'm trying.**

After barely escaping the Foot Elite, the Foot and the Shredder himself, the turtles, Splinter, Casey and April were at Casey's grandmother's farmhouse so that they could hide until Leo was fully healed. The girls were very worried when they heard that April's apartment was destroyed, but they found out where they were and they took a bus there. When they arrived, they were very worried when they found out about Leo's condition, but they were glad to see that Leo was awake and walking around.

"Glad to see you up and about" Sara said.

"We'd hug you, but the pile on might put you back into a coma" Phoebe said.

"I can't believe that the Shredders back" Viola said.

"We are so gonna put a beat down on that monster" Winter said while punching her fist into her hand.

"But we must wait until Leonardo is fully recovered before we can do anything" Splinter said.

"Do you need anything Leo?" Viola asked.

"Nothing at the moment" Leo said quietly.

Sara took her beanie off and placed it on Leo's head, "To keep you warm and it's my lucky beanie"

"What makes it lucky?" Phoebe asked.

"I managed to do an Ollie backwards and land on the rail with the backend of my skateboard, that's pretty lucky to me"

"Thanks" Leo said with a small blush.

"No prob" Sara said as she patted Leo's uninjured shoulder.

A few days passed and things were a little normal, but Leo was suddenly acting distant towards everyone and spending most of his time in the barn.

"No, no, no, ahhh, nooo!" April screamed when Casey walked in, tracking snow in the house, "Casey Jones, I just mopped the floor; out, out! You big careless jerk!" April shouted as she swat at him with the mop.

"Hey, you can't kick me out of here girlzilla, this is my grandma's house, so it's my house!" Casey shot back as he grabbed the mop to get her to stop, April gave a hard glare at Casey and he started to back up in fright, "Uh guys, I'll be outside if anyone needs me" Casey said and left.

Splinter and Winter laughed a little.

"They seem to be getting along well" Winter joked.

"Yeah right, if I need a Neanderthal, I'll give a yell" April groaned as she went into the kitchen.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Raph questioned as he came down.

"Casey's been ejected from the ball park and April and Sara are in the kitchen" Donnie answered as he was fixing up the toaster, "I think Mikey invited Phoebe in exploring the woods"

"Despite explicated instructions to stay near the house" Splinter said.

"Where's Viola?" Raph asked.

Everyone was a bit quiet.

"She's not upstairs?" Winter asked.

"No"

"Huh, well, she's got to be somewhere"

"And Leo?"

"He's-he's kind of been moping around out in the barn all morning" Donnie answered.

"Again?"

"Your brother's suffered injuries both physical and spiritual Raphael, and he will need the support of all of us, if he wounds are to fully heal" Splinter said.

Leo was just pacing back and forth, swishing a twig around, but he sighed and dropped it, breaking it on the ground and he leaned against the fireplace.

"Leo?" Leo looked up to see Sara walking towards him with a tray of food in her hands, "I thought you might need something to eat, you didn't eat with us this morning" Sara said as she placed the tray on the bricks of the fireplace.

"Thanks" Leo said and just turned to look at the fire.

He suddenly felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"We're glad that you're alright, we were real scared when we heard that the Shredder returned… try not to push yourself, ok?" Sara asked and leaned up to give a small kiss on Leo's cheek, then she left. Leo touched his cheek and smiled, it brightened him up a little.

Back in the house, April came out of the kitchen, still a little irritated, and sat down beside of Winter on the coach.

"What is it about Casey that gets under my skin?" April questioned frustratingly, "He's so-so, URG! Master Splinter, maybe you can teach me to meditate so I wouldn't get so angry at him"

"Even meditation has its limits" Splinter said and Winter laughed a little.

Outside, Casey was washing off the muck off his shoes.

"Women, who needs them" Casey grunted, then heard a loud munching noise and turned to see Mikey and Phoebe leaning against the house, eating some nuts.

"Nut?" Mikey offered and laughed a little.

"You're the nut; hey, where have you two been all morning?" Casey asked as he took a nut and ate it.

"Just wandering the woods with Phoebe"

"We got lost because Mikey thought he knew the way" Phoebe said, lightly elbowing Mikey in the side.

"Yeah, well I got news for you nature boy, crazy man Hatchet next door, he likes wandering those woods too" Casey informed.

"Tell me about it, he siced his pit bull on us this morning" Mikey said.

"He saw you?! For crying out loud Mikey, even I know we're supposed to be keeping a low profile up here!"

"Relax Case man, no one saw me, I'm a ninja remember" Mikey said as he threw a few punches, "Low profile is my middle name"

"And if he did get caught, he would blame it on me" Phoebe said.

"You know I wouldn't want you getting into trouble"

"Trouble's your middle name as well and to those who are around you when it shows up"

There was a sound of an engine running and they peeked around to see a van driving their way and parked in front of the house.

"What's with the armed force vehicle?" Phoebe questioned.

The van parked and a very large woman got out with a gun in her hands, "Let's do this Parker!" the woman shouted.

The woman walked to the other side and some kind of flying sphere came out and floated out in front of the woman.

"Welcome adventure seekers, to another action packed episode of The Monster Hunter" the woman said.

"Monster hunter?" Mikey questioned.

"Once again, I, Dr. Abigail Finn, am close to bagging a mysterious creature, the legendary Green Man of the woods"

"Green Man?" Casey questioned, "Oh no"

"Like the Yeti, sasquatch and big foot-"

"Whoa whoa, hold it, hold up, cut, stop the cameras lady!" Casey called out, blocking the view of the camera, then turned to Abigail, "This is private property"

Abigail grabbed Casey's hand and twisted it behind his back, "Sir, what can you tell our viewers about the resent sightings of the Green Man in these woods beyond your home?"

"Look lady, you got to go!" Casey shouted as he got out of her grip, "There's nothing out in those woods except, uh, woods, now come on!"

"There's a monster out there and I got proof, Parker, let's go to the video tape" Abigail said and walked back towards her van and a screen came up from the side of the van and showed a video of Mikey being chased away by a dog, "This footage was taken in the forest behind your house by one of your neighbors just this morning; what do you have to say now bub?"

"Uh…oh boy"

"Are you sure you don't want to change your statement? Exactly what is it you're trying to hide?" Abigail questioned, grabbing the front of Casey's jacket.

"Mikey- uh, that is, uhhh-"

"Ahem" April coughed as she came out, "Hi there, don't mind him, he's kind of the village idiot"

"Hey, wait a-"

"My names April; and you are?"

"I am Dr. Abigail Finn, monster hunter, perhaps-"

Mikey and Phoebe were backing up to go to the backyard, then Mikey felt a tap on his head and he jumped a little, then he looked up to see Donnie.

"Donatello, give me a heart attack why don't you!" Mikey complained.

"Don't tempt me lame-brain; do you have any idea who that is out there?" Donnie questioned and Mikey shrugged, "That's Dr. Abigail Finn, brilliant technologist, gifted biologist"

"Sounds like your type brainiac"

"Who's brainiac's type?" Winter questioned as she came up from behind and leaned on top of Donnie's head.

"N-nobody" Donnie answered a little nervously, "She's also a certifiable lunatic, goes around hunting monsters"

"She ever find any?"

"Not yet, but the way she's drooling over that video of you, you may get to be her first" Donnie said.

"She's real buff for a woman" Phoebe said.

"You're telling me, I wonder why she goes out looking for monsters" Winter said.

"I don't know, but she's super crazy about it" Donnie said.

Once the van left, Mikey and Phoebe went back in the house to confront Splinter about the problem.

"I say we go after that video tape" Mikey suggested.

"Maybe this crazy Dr. Monster person will just give up and go away" April said.

"Dr. Abigail Finn doesn't give up, if she can't find what she's looking for out there, she'll come looking in here, she's obsessed with monster hunting" Donnie said.

"I admire her determination, but there's a limit to most things" Phoebe said.

"Those who become obsessed are often their own worst enemy" Splinter said.

While everyone was inside, figuring out what they should do about the 'monster hunter', Leo and Raph were in the barn.

"Hey guys" The boys turned to see Viola come in.

"Where have you been?" Raph asked.

"I've been out, then when I came back, there was some lady running around looking for some green man of the woods" Viola informed.

"Mikey" Leo and Raph sighed.

"Yeah, so I came to just give you a heads up, just in case she comes by, so watch each other, I'm gonna head back to the house to hold it down there" Viola said, then left.

Mikey and Donnie were in the tree, spying on Abigail as she went out to the woods while her assistant Parker stayed in the van.

"What'd she say?" Mikey asked as he chewed on some nuts.

"I couldn't hear her because somebody was crunching pistachios nuts in my ear" Donnie scolded.

"What?" Mikey questioned and poured the rest of the nuts in his mouth.

Donnie face palmed himself and shook his head, then he and Mikey jumped down and while Donnie locked Parker inside, Mikey went into the back.

"Now, if I was a video tape, where would I hide?" Mikey questioned.

"Mikey, get out of there!" Donnie called out and climbed in the back with him, "For all we know, this thing could be a-" A siren started to sound and the back doors closed and locked, "A trap"

The truck then started to fill up with some kind of mist.

"Um, oops"

The truck was starting to get colder and colder by the second.

"Is it getting really cold in here, or is it just me?" Mikey shivered.

"It's liquid nitrogen, instant deep freeze"

"Hey, I'm a turtle, I'm already cold blooded"

"You'll be ice blooded if we don't get out of here"

The boys tried their best to bust the door open, but it was rock solid and the turtles were being covered in frost.

"We got fifteen seconds before we become turtle-sicles!" Donnie said.

"It won't budge, and I think my butt's getting freezer burn! You're the brains of this operation Donnie, come up with something!"

Donnie looked at the tanks, then he grabbed his staff and placed it behind the tank and pulled at it until it broke and the liquid nitrogen froze the door.

"Mikey, now, the door!" Donnie said.

They jumped and kicked open the doors.

"Brain freeze" Mikey shivered.

"Come on, we have to go!" Donnie said and they ran back to the house.

Winter and Phoebe were waiting on the porch for Mikey and Donnie to return, and when they did, they were shocked to see them covered in frost.

"What happen?" Phoebe asked as she and Winter rushed over to the turtles.

"We got trapped in a liquid nitrogen tank" Donnie answered.

"You poor guys" Winter said.

The girls lead the turtles inside and sat them near the fireplace with blankets and a tub of warm water for their feet.

"I can't believe you bozos walked right into a trap" Casey said.

"I believe it" Splinter said.

"All I know is it's a good thing the green man's not real, if that Dr. Finn ever got her hands on him, achoo!" Donnie sneezed.

"That's it, little miss monster hunter is still out there hunting the green man, right? She wants green men, we'll give her some, serious butt kicking ninja green men, I have a plan" Mikey said.

"And coming from you, it's a crazy plan" Winter teased.

"Where's Viola this time?" Phoebe questioned as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah, and Sara's missing too" April informed.

"I'm sure they're around, let's just carry out the plan" Mikey said.

After a few hours, Mikey, Donnie and Casey were wandering the woods looking for Abigail.

"Mikey, _this _is your plan?" Donnie questioned.

"Yeah, this is crazy, and these leaves are itching me all over" Casey complained.

"Come on, we look great, just follow my lead" Mikey said.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is just gonna make things worse" Donnie said.

When the guys saw Abigail, Donnie made a noise, then Mikey jumped out from the bush, then Donnie jumped out as well, acting like a monster; then Casey jumped out from behind of her and shouted 'goongala'. But Abigail aimed her gun at him and shot out a net the captured him.

"I got one, Parker, alert the media, I want a press conference at dawn, by then I'll have the other two!" Abigail ordered and pulled her knife out.

As she was making her way towards Mikey, he picked up a log and threw it at her, but she jumped out of the way and it hit one of the floating cameras, but then she sent the other two after Donnie.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Donnie shouted as he ran.

As he was running, he had to dodge the lasers that the spheres were shooting at him.

Mikey ran over to Casey, who was still struggling in the net, "Goongala?"

"Just get me out of here!" Casey shouted.

While Mikey pulled the net off of Casey, Donnie took out the other two cameras.

"The look on your face when she netted you, priceless!" Mikey laughed.

"Haha, at least we taught that loony doctor not to mess with the green men" Casey said.

There was a roar echoing through the woods.

"You can quit the howling Donnie, Dr. Freakenstien went off in the other direction" Mikey called out.

"That wasn't me" Donnie said when he came out from behind.

Mikey gasped when he saw a giant green furry monster behind of Donnie, "Donnie, right behind you!" Mikey called out.

Donnie turned and screamed when he saw the monster, "The green man, he's-he's real?" Donnie questioned in fright.

Donnie backed up from the monster, then it sniffed the air and got closer to Mikey and started to sniff at him.

"Hey there, you smell these?" Mikey said as he pulled out some pistachio nuts from his bag and held it for the monster, "You want some pistachios?" The 'green man' ate the nuts and started to purr, "What a smart thing you are, what a smart green man monster" Mikey cooed as he petted the monster and feed it more nuts.

"So you met up with the 'green man'?" a voice called out.

The boys turned to see Viola and Sara come out from the woods and then monster went over to them and rubbed it's head against Viola.

"You've known about this and you haven't said anything?" Casey questioned.

"Since this morning when I went out for a small stroll, I came across him and it approached me, then when I went out again to feed him, Sara followed" Viola explained.

"I nearly soiled myself, it was freaky at first, but the 'monster' is so sweet" Sara said, scratching under the monsters chin.

"Can we keep him?" Mikey asked, the monster started to take weird deep breaths, then it howled and freak out, "Easy big fella!" Mikey called out.

There were suddenly more of those spheres flying towards them and it was surrounding the monster.

"It's those orbs, they're upsetting him" Donnie told.

The spheres started to shoot electricity at the monster and it howled in pain; the monster started to swing it's arms around to try and bat at the spheres, but he knocked Mikey down.

"What do we do?" Sara shouted.

But before anyone could do anything, the monster started to run off, knocking Donnie and Casey down.

"That thing packs a wallop" Donnie groaned.

"Come on, we've got to save the big green dude" Mikey said as he chased after him.

The others soon followed behind quickly, but when they caught up, they saw that the monster was near Abigail's van. The back door opened up and the monster seemed to have no choice but to go in.

"NO!" Mikey shouted.

"What do we do, that poor creature's in the psychos van" Sara questioned.

"Casey and I will get that poor creature out of there, Viola and Sara can grab the video tape of Mikey strolling through the woods and Mikey, you have the pleasure of keeping Dr. Finn busy" Donnie explained.

Mikey went off to find Abigail and when he did, she was making her way towards the van, so Mikey tripped her. Mikey then climbed up in the trees while Abigail tried to find whatever tripped her, then Mikey swung down and took her gun.

"Parker, Parker, there's another one out here with me, hunting me, do you copy?" Abigail said.

Donnie and Casey had soon freed the creature and disabled the cameras in the back, then when Parker went out to check on the monster, Viola and Sara went in and took the video. Soon after, Donnie and the girls went out and searched for Mikey and when they snuck up on him, he screamed.

"Donnie, where's the big green dude?" Mikey asked.

"Relax Mikey, it's all taken care of" Donnie said as they all went back to the house.

When morning came, Mikey, Donnie, Viola, Sara and Phoebe were in the woods, watching the whole thing happen.

"Today, I, Dr. Abigail Finn, have captured a creature so rare, it was believed to be only a myth; behold, the greatest scientific discovery of all time, I give you, the legendary green man!"

Parker had opened the back door to show everyone, but then Casey came up, who was still in his disguise.

"Yo, help, save me from this crazy lady!" Casey called out.

Everyone began laughing.

"I can't believe you put Casey in there" Phoebe laughed.

"You're the monster lady, she chased me through the woods all night long, she's loony I tell you, she's the one who should be locked up" Casey said.

The reporters were soon surrounding Abigail, hammering her with questions.

"Donatello, you sly turtle" Mikey said, then he and Donnie high-threed, "What about the big green dude?"

"Safe and sound" Donnie said, pointing towards it, then two little green babies came running towards it, "And just for the record, the green man's a she, a mother"

"That is so cute" Phoebe cooed.

"I hope they'll be ok" Viola said.

"I'm sure they'll be, I mean, they managed to live here for this long without being detected, she's smart" Sara said.

They all soon headed back to the house where April, Winter and Splinter were hanging out on the porch, watching as Mikey tore out the tape from the video, then he saw that Casey was coming their way.

"See Sensei, I told you the green man was real" Mikey said and they all laughed a little.

"Hey Casey, what kept you?" Donnie asked.

"Those reports were even more vicious than that crazy doctor, they'll be making fun of Dr. Finn for months" Casey laughed.

"I feel a little sorry for her" Viola said.

"You feel sorry for everyone" Phoebe pointed out.

"But that's her good quality" Winter said.

"Guys!" Raph called out as he approached them, "Hey guys, come around back, there's someone I want you to meet"Everyone soon followed Raph to the barn and he opened the doors.

"Allow me to introduce you to Leonardo, new and improved"

Leo came out and he had two new katana blades, "Uh, hey everyone" Leo greeted.

Sara smirked, then she placed her fingers in her mouth and gave a wolf whistle, "Looking good Leonardo!"

Leo blushed while the girls laughed and Raph smirked and nudged Leo, then everyone came up, saying that they were glad to have Leo back.

"Guys, I think it's time we returned to New York and finish our business with the Shredder, once and for all" Leo said, then all his brothers raised their weapons together and cheered.


End file.
